Supernatural: NEW ROAD
by Melissa Mendelson
Summary: Picking up right after the season finale, the Winchester family is rescued only to prepare for the coming war.
1. Chapter 1

SUPERNATURAL: NEW ROAD 

By, Melissa Rachel

EXT. ROAD – NIGHT

The aroma of blood seeps into the night as black eyes gleam over the car of its preys. A wind blows, but nothing moves except for those eyes. Gasps for air brings a sinister grin to the man's face as he turns to look at the driver side door and open it.

Feet CRUNCH onto the ground beside the truck. The feet slowly walk over toward the car, and nothing still moves except for him. The feet stop as the black eyes settle on the father, who is unconscious, possibly dead.

Suddenly, a silver arrow shoots through the dark and strikes home, the man's heart. Hissing, the man reaches to pull the arrow out, but his flesh burns when he touches it. Blood drips from his hand as the man looks down at the arrow before his head shoots backward, and a dark cloud escapes out of his mouth.

Two FIGURES emerge out of the darkness. One is a blind man, ONYX. The other is a young woman, KYLE.

ONYX

Nice shot.

KYLE

Doesn't matter. There is plenty more where he came from, so we better hurry.

ONYX

They will regroup first before coming back.

KYLE

So, we grab the Colt, and we go.

ONYX

And we leave them?

KYLE

They're not our problem. Onyx.

ONYX

Kyle.

KYLE

What! We are wasting time that we don't have!

ONYX

We have to help them.

KYLE

Look at them! They're good as dead, so let's get the Colt! Now!

ONYX

Kyle, haven't I taught you anything?

KYLE

Fine. It' s your call. What do you want to do?

ONYX

Pull the car around over here, and we load them in with the Colt. Taking them to the hospital will be signing their death warrants, so we take them to the haven.

KYLE

We take them to our home! Are you insane?

ONYX

Listen to me. You are alive because of me, and you will do everything that I say. Understand!

KYLE

Fine. I'll get the car, but you can't heal all of them!

ONYX

And why's that?

KYLE

Because you will die!

ONYX

You let me worry about that. Now, get the car!

White eyes watch Kyle walk off, muttering to herself. The eyes flash once before turning to look at the car. They settle on Sam Winchester, who is looking at him.

INT. THE HAVEN

A small, brick house hidden in the woods with symbols painted on the walls outside and inside of it. Weapons are stocked on one side of the place. On the other side are two bedrooms, a den, and a kitchen.

INT. HAVEN – TWO WEEKS LATER – DAY

Onyx is hovering over Dean Winchester in one of the bedrooms. He is checking on his wounds and smiles at how well they are healing. He is about to walk out of the room when Dean looks at him.

DEAN

Thank you.

ONYX

Just doing my job.

DEAN

Which is?

ONYX

Keeping your family alive. Now, get some rest.

Dean watches Onyx walk out of the room.

Onyx goes into the other bedroom to check on the father, who is still unconscious.

INT. DEN

Sam watches Kyle meditate. She is sitting in a half lotus position on the floor while he sits on the couch. Her eyes are closed as he stares at her.

Onyx soon enters the room.

ONYX

Your brother should be on his feet in a day or two. Your father might take a little bit longer.

SAM

How long is she going to sit like that?

ONYX

Who? Kyle? Usually, she only meditates for an hour or so, but she's mad at me.

SAM

She was against saving us, wasn't she?

ONYX

Yes, she was.

Onyx is now standing in front of Kyle, who has still not moved.

SAM

Can she hear what we are saying?

ONYX

If she wants to. One thing that you and your family are going to have to learn is that Kyle does not like people.

SAM

And why's that?

ONYX

You witnessed what took place with your father, so you figure it out.

Kyle's eyes opened and fixed on Sam.

KYLE

They're coming.

ONYX

How many?

KYLE

A hundred, at least.

She continues to stare at Sam as Onyx looks through the colored glass window nearby.

INT. HAVEN – NIGHT

Dean, Sam, Kyle, and Onyx are sitting around the den, making a plan of action.

ONYX

The bottom line is that the Colt cannot, for whatever reason even if it is to save one of our lives, be used.

DEAN

If they can't come in here like you said with these symbols, then it shouldn't be an issue.

KYLE

They might not be able to come inside, but they can force us outside by shooting bullets in here or throwing flaming bottles in here. They'll make us come out to them.

SAM

So, we're just going to hang around, waiting for them to do that?

KYLE

I set up a hundred yard perimeter around the haven with holy water, salt, and more symbols. It will take them a long time to break our defenses.

DEAN

You're waiting for him, aren't you? The demon that we are after.

ONYX

If Sam had killed it when he had the chance, then we wouldn't be here right now.

SAM

How the hell do you know that or knew where to even find us? Are you even blind?

ONYX

It doesn't matter how I know things. What matters is that the war has started, and the Colt is the only thing that will kill that demon. If that last bullet is used, then all might be lost.

SAM

What war!

KYLE

The war between humans and demons.

ONYX

I'm sorry that all of you are at the frontlines of this war, but, at least, we have a chance to end it before it really gets started.

SAM

By waiting for them to show up and flush us out! That's the plan!

DEAN

Sam!

SAM

What, Dean? At least, we could have thought something better up than that.

DEAN

Sam, they saved our lives.

SAM

No, Dean. Onyx saved our lives. Kyle here does not want us here. Isn't that right, Kyle?

KYLE

We need you. We need your help.

ONYX

If you boys can think of something better, then let me know. In the meantime, I'm going to check on your father. Kyle, start dinner.

Dean and Sam watch Kyle and Onyx walk away.

SAM

We have to do something, Dean. We can't just sit here and wait for the demons to show up. What was the point of Onyx saving our lives if we are still going to die?

DEAN

I agree with you, Sam. Just give Onyx a little more time to heal dad.

SAM

Fine.

DEAN

In the meantime, we should learn as much as we can about our new friends.

INT.BEDROOM

The father looks over at Onyx, who is examining his wounds. He notices the frown on his face. His gaze meets Onyx's, but neither one says anything for a minute.

FATHER

I know what you are.

ONYX

I thought you might. You would be dead right now if it wasn't for me.

FATHER

I appreciate it, but it must've cost you something.

Onyx looks away for a moment.

ONYX

I need your boys to look after Kyle when I go.

FATHER

All right, but why is she so important?

ONYX

She's like Sam, and… Well, it hasn't been easy since I brought her back from the dead like you. (Pause) I worry about her sometimes.

FATHER

They killed her, didn't they?

ONYX

What they cannot possess, they kill. Now, do you feel able to get up and join us for dinner?

FATHER

Sure, I'm up for my final meal.

ONYX

Let's hope not.

A moment passes.

FATHER

You're not going to tell her, are you?

ONYX

No. I'm not.

FATHER

You know, it would help a lot if more like you helped us.

ONYX

Come on. Let's go eat.

Onyx helps him out of the room and into the kitchen.

INT. HAVEN – LATER THAT NIGHT

Kyle wakes up in a pool of sweat. She holds back her tears as she turns to scan the den. She doesn't see anyone and slowly gets off the couch. She moves toward the kitchen.

Dean sticks his head out of the bedroom and watches Kyle walk into the kitchen. He turns to look at Sam, who is sleeping in the bed with a made-up bed on the floor nearby. He walks out into the dark den and toward the kitchen.

Holding a kitchen knife against her hand, Kyle slowly cuts a line across it. She drops the knife into the sink as her blood starts flow out of the wound. She hovers over the sink as she lets the tears run down her face.

DEAN

What are you doing!

He runs over to Kyle and grabs her hand.

DEAN (CONTINUES)

Are you nuts?

He runs her hand under cold water.

KYLE

It makes it better.

DEAN

It makes what better?

KYLE

The pain.

She pulls her hand away and continues to run it under the water.

DEAN

What pain?

Kyle turns off the sink and wraps a few paper towels over her hand.

DEAN (CONTINUES)

What pain?

KYLE

Every time that I dream of how I died, it hurts. It hurts so badly that there are nights that I am afraid to sleep.

DEAN

You died… And Onyx brought you back to life.

KYLE

Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I want to be alone.

She starts to walk away, but Dean grabs her by the arm.

DEAN

Let me help you.

KYLE

Help me? That's funny because Onyx and I were the ones that helped you and your family. Now, let go of my arm.

DEAN

Look, I can tell that you are hurting, and I do not know why you are getting so defensive. I just want to help you.

KYLE

I don't need your help.

DEAN

I think you do, and you are afraid to let me help you. You have a problem with letting people in, don't you?

KYLE

Well, seeing how someone close to my heart killed me, yes! Now, let go of my arm!

Dean released his grip on Kyle's arm and watched her walk away.

ONYX

You'll get used to that edge of hers.

DEAN

Where the hell did you come from?

ONYX

Well, it wasn't from hell. And why are you up so late?

DEAN

Couldn't sleep. How long have you been watching us?

ONYX

For a few minutes.

DEAN

And you allowed her to cut her hand?

ONYX

What am I supposed to do? Maybe, around you and your brother, she'll become used to being alive again.

DEAN

How long was she dead for?

ONYX

An hour. I didn't think I would be able to bring her back, but I was.

DEAN

You're not going to tell me what you are, are you?

ONYX

Your father knows what I am, and I suggest instead of worrying about it that you get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a very, very long day.

He starts to walk away.

DEAN

And I supposed when this is all over, you will tell me then what you are.

ONYX

Sure.

Dean watches him walk into the den. He watches Onyx pat Kyle on the head as she lies curled up in a ball on the couch. He notices that Onyx turns to look at him before vanishing before his very eyes.

INT. HAVEN - MORNING

Glass shatters as bullets fire through the home and bounce off the stone walls. Everyone inside runs into the den and keeps low to the ground. More bullets fire through the broken windows but fails to hit anyone.

Kyle has a duffle bag of weapons, but Onyx warns to not use them yet.

Dean, Sam, and their father realize that the Colt is missing.

FATHER

Where's the Colt?

ONYX

I have it.

Everyone looks at him.

Suddenly, a VOICE is heard outside a window nearby. It's the Demon.

DEMON

Onyx? Is that you still alive?

Onyx stands up and approaches the window.

KYLE

Onyx! What are you doing!

DEMON

And Kyle? I thought I killed her.

ONYX

You did, and I brought her back.

DEMON

Now, Onyx, you know the rules better than that.

ONYX

As well as you do, but apparently, you never seem to have a problem breaking them.

DEMON

This world is ours, Onyx. Why don't you just accept that?

ONYX

This world belongs to them.

DEMON

Not for long. Actually, I would say that I have almost two hundred people at my disposable, and I could easily allow them to come inside and rip you all apart.

ONYX

So, let them.

DEAN

Onyx, what the hell are you doing?

SAM

This is not the plan that we agreed to!

Their father looks over at them and then over at Onyx. He gives him a slight nod but then looks away. He notices that Kyle turns to look at him.

DEMON

My, my. Haven't you been busy? I'm surprised that you are even to still here, but you are on the way out, aren't you, Onyx?

Onyx turns to look at Kyle, who stares back at him.

DEMON (CONTINUES)

And Kyle had no idea? How sweet.

ONYX

Now, you listen to me. This is how it is going to work…

DEMON

Don't feed me demands, Onyx, when I have the upper hand here.

ONYX

If you had the upper hand here, we wouldn't be talking. We both know that your minions can't break my defenses except for you, and we both know that there are only fifty waiting on your beck and call.

DEMON

What do you want?

ONYX

For you to let these people go free and to not go after them again.

DEMON

You know that once you are dead, my minions and I can touch them again.

ONYX

I know that, but do you?

A growl is heard outside the window.

DEMON

I want something in return.

ONYX

Of course, you do, and I am willing to give you the Colt.

DEAN

What!

SAM

Do not give him the Colt! We need it to kill him!

FATHER

Boys! Let him do this.

Dean and Sam turn to stare at their father.

SAM

What do you mean? Let him do this? What is wrong with you?

DEAN

Dad, what's going on?

FATHER

Onyx and I spoke earlier, and we need to let this happen.

SAM

Why!

FATHER

Because we are all dead if we don't!

KYLE

That's bullshit! I didn't die just to let this thing win!

ONYX

There's no other way!

DEMON

He's right.

Everyone turns to look at the window.

DEMON (CONTINUES)

I sent my minions away. Now, give me the Colt.

KYLE

Onyx! Please!

ONYX

Don't you all understand? If you don't live past this day, then the war is over. They will win!

DEMON

We win either way.

ONYX

This has to be done.

He pulls out the Colt from his coat pocket and hands it out to the Demon waiting outside.

Suddenly, the Demon scratches his hand after taking the gun from him.

DEMON

When you die, we will be back for them.

A gust of wind blows through the house as the Demon vanishes with the Colt.

SAM

What have you done!

FATHER

He bought us time.

DEAN

For what? They have the Colt now!

KYLE

Onyx, what were you thinking?

She hurries over to him to look at his bloody hand.

ONYX

I'm okay.

His hand continues to bleed.

KYLE

No, you're not.

She hurries into the kitchen for paper towels and water.

SAM

We're dead. We are so dead!

DEAN

Dad, how could you go along with this? You, of all people, agreed to this!

FATHER

It was the only way!

SAM

There's always another way!

ONYX

Hey! He might have the Colt, but he does not have the bullet!

DEAN

What?

SAM

Where's the bullet?

FATHER

In a safe place.

DEAN

And when were you going to tell us this?

FATHER

Apparently now, son!

KYLE

So, what do we do now?

Everyone looks at her.

KYLE (CONTINUES)

Do we just wait here until…

ONYX

Until I die?

KYLE

You're not going to die, Onyx…

ONYX

Yes, I am, Kyle, and we can't wait around here. It's no longer safe. We need to move. Soon.

DEAN

And do what?

ONYX

We prepare.

SAM

For what?

ONYX

For war.

FATHER

Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's get started.

KYLE

Onyx…

ONYX

Kyle, the war has just started, and we need to get ready. Otherwise, this is the end of humanity as you all know it.


	2. Chapter 2

SUPERNATURAL: FRONTLINE

By, Melissa Rachel

A piercing scream rips Kyle out of a deep sleep. Her body is drenched in sweat along with her clothes and bed. Tears flow down her face as she casts a quick glance over at Dean, who is asleep in the other bed nearby. Biting her lip, she can still hear that scream.

Collecting herself, Kyle remembers that Onyx had taken them to this motel, where they would be safe, at least, for now. His friend, who ran it, knew of the coming war and was more than welcoming. Still, Onyx made sure that nobody was left alone including her.

As quietly as she could, Kyle makes her way out of bed. She feels the carpeting tickle the skin on her feet before she slowly stood up. Her grip on the sheets loosens as she started to make her way away from the bed and toward the bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

Freezing in her steps, Kyle stares straight ahead at the bathroom door. Part of her feels that she did not have to answer Dean. Yet, another part of her did, and she listens to it.

"Fine. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" She could feel Dean's eyes on her back.

"Yes." She is almost to the bathroom now.

"Do you have the same nightmare every night?" The coldness of the bathroom doorknob runs through Kyle's body. "Kyle?"

"What is it to you?" Kyle finally looks at him, and Dean sees the tear stains on her face.

Getting out of bed, Dean approaches her. He can tell that she is nervous as he grows closer. He could almost see a hint of fear in her brown eyes. Hesitating for a moment, Dean draws closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kyle."

"Yeah, I've heard that before."

"You saved my family."

"Onyx saved your family at the cost of his own life."

"Why are you so defensive?"

"Just go back to sleep, Dean. Okay?"

"What about you? Are you going back to sleep?"

"I'm going to the bathroom. Do you mind?" Dean backs away from her. "Thank you."

"You know, Kyle, if we are in this together, this war, you are going to have to trust me and my family."

"I don't trust anyone." She walks into the bathroom.

"Even Onyx?" Kyle stands in the dark bathroom. "You do everything that he tells you to."

"Because I would be dead if it wasn't for him." She slams the bathroom door closed. "I would be alone if he wasn't here," Kyle says to herself, but Dean hears that.

The sun rises in the sky, but a shadow still clings to the area, where the motel is located. No birds sing nearby, and no cars are seen in the motel's lot with the exception of Kyle's car. A vacancy sign goes ignored as it blinks on and off while a short, bald man walks into the office with paperwork tucked under his arm.

Three doors down is the room, where Dean and Kyle are. The room next door is where Sam and their father, John was. Onyx is around, but nobody knew where. Hidden nearby with the motel in plain sight is a man, whose eyes gleam black.

As Kyle meditates in a half-lotus position on her bed, Dean watches the news. There were more reports of unexplained incidents and more murders and chaos. The war has started, but the world still went on unaware of it.

Unaware that Kyle was standing near him and no longer in the body that sat poised on the bed, Kyle turns to look at the TV. She watches the news for a moment, but that is all she could endure of what she was seeing. Instead, she ventures through the wall and into the next room, where Sam and John are.

"I still don't understand how you could just allow Onyx to give that demon the Colt, Dad."

"Will you drop it, Sam!"

"No, I won't drop it. I want to know what Onyx said to you, and I want to know what the hell he is. Didn't you notice that his blood turned green after a few minutes of bleeding red! What the hell is he, Dad?"

"He's on our side, and we are going to need him."

"Yeah, until he dies. Then, what do we do? We're sitting ducks still."

"Look, Sam, right now, we are going to follow him, okay?"

"What has gotten into you! You usually give the orders, and you usually do whatever you want! All of a sudden, you are going to listen to Onyx! You are not going to question him or this war or anything?"

"Sam, I had a long talk with Onyx over this war, and he clued me in on a few things. Things are going to start getting ugly, and we all need to stick together. There is more going on than you realize."

"Then, tell me. Tell me what I need to know, and then maybe we could leave here without Onyx and Kyle."

"Onyx is the reason that we are still alive, son. We owe him, and we will follow him until he dies. And then, we will decide on what to do next."

"And what about Kyle?"

"She needs us."

"I doubt that, and she doesn't even like us."

"She's still hurting."

"From what? Dying?"

"No. From the one that killed her." Sam looks at his father. "She needs us, and we need Onyx. The war has started, son, and we are all at the frontline now." He sees a shadow move, but when he looks, he doesn't see anything.

Moving outside, Kyle walks toward the office, sensing Onyx's presence. She wraps her arms around herself despite not being in her body. She knows someone is watching. She can feel those black eyes penetrate right through her soul, and she shudders at the thought of it.

"It's not good, Onyx." Kyle is now standing at the open, office door. "A lot of us are being picked off one after another."

"How many of us are left?" He looks over his shoulder and at Kyle.

"A handful, maybe. If it wasn't for Helena, there would be a lot less."

"How many does she have with her?"

"At least, ten, maybe twelve people, but only half that is like Kyle and Sam. The others, though, are tough, soldiers. We need more people, and the demons seem to know who we would pick to fight them."

"Only one demon is that clever, that smart, Dan. He's been plotting this for a very, very long time, and now he will do everything that he can to win."

"Isn't there a chance, Onyx, that you could…"

"Dan, we had this conversation many times, and I recently had it with John Winchester. They won't."

"Why not?"

"Because we are not meant to interfere. It is why mankind has free will to do whatever they chose to do with it."

"While demons manipulate and kill us." Dan sits down in his office chair. "They have to help us, Onyx, or we will lose this war."

"They are afraid of becoming human, of intervening like me and Helena. They are afraid of the consequences."

"What consequences?"

"When I die, I will be lucky if I am allowed back into heaven." Dan looks at him. "I will mostly likely be returned here over and over again until the end of the world."

"Which could be very soon, Onyx."

"Let's hope not, Dan, and you heard enough, Kyle." Onyx turns to look at her. "Go back."

"Onyx, who are you talking to?" Dan scans the office and outside the doorframe, but he doesn't see anyone.

"Forget it, Dan." Onyx watches Kyle disappear. "We should leave here in a day or two."

"We're not ready, Onyx. Not yet."

"The longer we wait, the more chance that we will lose. When the time comes, we have to be ready." His white eyes flash as he looks at Dan.

Opening her eyes, Kyle realizes that she is face to face with Dean. Her eyes dart from him to Sam and to their father. Backing away from them, she continues to stare at each one of them.

"What," Kyle hisses at them.

"I was just wondering exactly what you do when you meditate?" John Winchester has a stern expression on his face.

"I robbed a liquor store." Dean and Sam look at her and then at their father. "It's a joke, and I just meditate."

"I was calling your name for the last few minutes." Dean looks at her.

"Sorry." Kyle stands up from the bed.

"I told you that you should have tried to slap her or something."

"Oh, that's real nice hitting a woman."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think you wanted me to be nice to you, seeing how you were against saving us in the first place."

"Sam!" Dean looks at him.

"Well, you're the one, who thinks that I don't like you or your family." Kyle walks past him.

"How did you know that?"

"A lucky guess." Kyle walks out of the room.

"I wonder if she was eavesdropping us."

"Maybe, Dad, but Sam should back off on her. She had a rough night." Sam looks at his brother. "She had another nightmare, Sam."

"Sorry. She just gets under my skin."

"Yeah, me too," Dean walks outside, followed by Sam and his father.

Some distance away, a group of people gather inside the basement of an abandoned building. Their eyes gleam black as they stare at a man, with large, black eyes. Silence settles around them when a shadow suddenly appears in front of them.

"We are ready." The shadow turns to look at the man standing next to him.

"Good."

"But we have concerns over the Winchesters, the girl and Onyx."

"Don't concern yourself with them. They are not our problem yet."

"So, you intend to keep your promise to Onyx then?"

"Do not question me, Ronan. You know what will happen." The man backs slightly away from the shadow.

"Forgive me."

"Stay to the plan, and everything else will fall in place."

As soon as Ronan nods to the group of demons in front of him, the group disperses. They walk up and out of the building and into the world. They are ready to start phase one of the war.

"What about the ones that can hurt us?"

"We have taken care of most of them."

"But what, Ronan?"

"Helena has a large group with her, and Onyx has his group. If they were to meet up…" The shadow hissed. "Which they won't, but if they did, they can stop us."

"They will all be dead very soon."

"And Kyle?" The shadow turns to look at Ronan. "What happens to her?"

"She had her chance to join us, and she turned it down."

"And she won't reconsider?"

"Don't worry, Ronan. You couldn't finish the job last time, and I had to kill her. I will have to kill her again."

"No." The shadow turns to look at him. "I'll do it this time, and I will go through with it."

"Be careful, Ronan. That soul inside with you is strong, and he stopped you before."

"He's weaker now. I can feel it." Ronan looks at his boss. "When the time comes, I will kill Kyle. Slowly."

"Just make sure she stays dead this time." The shadow fades.

"I will," but Ronan's voice quivers.

John Winchester walks into Dean's room to see Onyx teaching Sam how to meditate. Kyle is already in a meditative state as she sits on her bed. Dean looks over at his father, who looks at him, and they burst out laughing.

"Guys, you are really not helping." Sam looks at them as he tries not to laugh. "I need to concentrate."

"I think Kyle is ahead of you on that," Dean said.

"You think." He starts to laugh along with them.

"Come on, Sam, focus," Onyx said as he hovers around him.

"It's no use, Onyx. I can't control my premonitions."

"But you will learn."

Suddenly, a premonition strikes Sam. He lunges forward as he grabs his forehead. He sees his brother and father about to run to his side when Onyx stops them.

"What do you see, Sam?" Sam closes his eyes. "What do you see?"

"Where's Kyle again?"

"She's sitting in the bed near you." Dean looks over at Kyle. "Why?"

"Because I see her outside talking to a demon."

"What!" John hurries outside but doesn't see anyone.

"She's further away." Sam tries to concentrate on the premonition.

"What do you want?"

"To deliver a message, Kyle."

"I have no interest in the message, demon."

"It concerns Ronan, Kyle."

"Ronan is dead to me. Your kind killed him!"

Standing face to face with the man, whose eyes gleam black, Kyle's hands fold into fists. Her stare never leaves the blackness of those eyes. She takes a fighting stance but hopes to not have to fight.

"You are not even supposed to be here. Your master swore to leave us alone…"

"Until Onyx dies. I know that, and I am not here to kill you. I just have a message to deliver."

"Then, deliver it, and leave."

"My master said that he will release Ronan and send him here to you."

"In exchange for what?"

"That you kill the Winchesters."

"Kyle! Kyle!" She recognizes Dean's voice, but she can't return to her body just yet.

"I don't believe you."

"We will do it now if the Winchesters were to… Not wake up tomorrow."

"No deal."

"Fine." The man moves closer to Kyle. "How are your nightmares anyway? Have you forgotten the night that you died?" He smiles at the look on Kyle's face. "You always hated pain, but now you fear it. Maybe I should remind you of that fear."

"If you do, I am going to kill you."

"Please. Without your astral projection and crossbow, you're defenseless, weak just like Ronan, so don't threaten me." He reaches out toward Kyle, who flinches, and wipes away one of her tears. "Pathetic. You humans were made to be extinct."

"You're going to lose this war."

"No, Kyle, we are going to win, and you won't live to see the new world."

Suddenly, Kyle is pulled backward toward the motel. She opens her eyes to see Dean leaning over her. Moving away from him, she looks at everyone else in the room, who stares back at her.

"What happened?"

"You tell me." She looks at Dean. "You stopped breathing, and I…" He sees the look on her face.

"Get away from me." She watches Dean move away.

"He saved your life."

"I was fine."

"Really? Talking to the demon?" Kyle stares at John before looking at Sam.

"What did he want?" Onyx stares at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nothing." Kyle stands up from the bed when she realizes that her face is wet from tears.

"Nothing?" Dean watches Kyle wipe away her tears.

"Excuse me." Kyle starts to walk outside when John grabs her by the arm.

"You call planning to kill me and my boys nothing?" He glares at Kyle. "It's a good thing that Sam foresaw what you are going to do."

"I refused to do that. Now, let go of my arm."

"Who is Ronan?" Kyle glares at Sam. "Who is he?"

Kyle pushes John aside, surprising him with her strength. His grip loosens enough on her arm for her to break free. She runs outside and away from the motel. She is about to be followed by the Winchesters when Onyx stops them.

"Let her go."

"Why?' John glares at him.

"Because Ronan is the one that almost killed her." The Winchesters look at him. "He's her brother."

The lazy day comes to an end as a full moon rises in the growing darkness. Days like this would soon be yearned for after the storm hits. Days like this would become dreams when life itself remains chaotic. For now, the world is still, untouched by the evil that is coming.

Still away from the motel, Kyle sits on the ground. She holds her knees up to her chin. Slowly, she rocks back and forth, thinking of the life that she once lived.

"You okay?" She ignores Dean as she closes her eyes. "We've been worried." He sits down beside her on the ground.

"I thought you would be relieved that you wouldn't have to worry about me killing you and your family." She looks at Dean, who looks back at her. "Onyx told you, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. I'm sorry." Kyle looks away. "But I can understand how you probably feel…"

"You can't. You have no idea what it is like to have a demon wearing the skin of your brother."

"Your brother is still alive."

"He might've been once, but I doubt that now."

"Kyle, he could still be alive, and, believe me, when I say that I know what you are going through."

"Do you?"

"Yes." They look at each other. "I do."

"A long time ago, I hated my life. It was going nowhere, and now, I would do almost anything to have that back."

"Me too." Dean looks away. "It isn't fair, is it? That we know what the real, real world is like when everyone else thinks that they do. If they knew the monsters and demons are real, a lot of people would go insane, a lot of people would die."

"Do you think that we will win?"

"The war? I hope so." Kyle shudders. "Are you cold?" She shakes her head. "We should head back inside."

"I don't know if…" She trails off.

"What?"

"I don't know if I can go back to sleep, or if I will ever be able to sleep again."

"You will." Dean stands up from the ground. "But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." He helps Kyle stand up from the ground.

"I'm not ready to talk about that night yet." She walks past Dean.

Dean watches Kyle for a moment. He looks around before following her. Sighing, he walks with her back to the motel.


	3. Chapter 3

SUPERNATURAL: REMAINS OF FAITH

By, Melissa Rachel

It was always routine to go to church and pray whenever the morning services are held. The routine wasn't to wash away his sins but to pray for those suffering in this world. Hearing stories of miracles gave him faith and strengthened his prayers. However, on this day, it was not routine that called him to the morning service. It was for the lives of Jeffrey Dale's family.

Feeling their eyes on his back, Jeffrey turns to look back at his family, who is sitting inside a car parked outside the town church. His eyes run over his children's faces before locking sight with his wife. A heartbeat passes between them before he turns to look at the man sitting in the driver's seat. Seeing the man give him a curt nod, Jeffrey turns back around and heads for the doors of the church. "Father, forgive me." He walks inside.

Suddenly, an explosion rocks the church. A minute later, the car with Dale's family and the strange man blows up. Fire and smoke fill the sky. Screams and cries are heard from the people in the town, who freeze in their steps in absolute horror from the sight before them.

At the motel, Dean sits up from the bed. He shudders and looks down at his arms to see goose bumps rise on his skin. His eyes move to the blank TV, and his gut tightens. Something has happened. He could feel it and hurries over to the TV.

A few minutes later, Dean is shaking Kyle out of a deep sleep. He hurries outside to the next room to get Sam and John. Before he has a chance to find Onyx, Dean sees him in his room, watching the news.

"They blew up a church, Onyx!" Dean stares at him.

"So I see."

"How's that possible? They can't step onto holy ground."

"They found a way, Sam." Onyx moves away from the TV.

"All those people…" John watches the breaking news.

"Phase One complete." Everyone looks at Onyx.

"Phase One? What the hell is Phase One?"

"The declaration of war, John."

"On us."

"No, Dean." Onyx looks at everyone. "On all of us."

"Will the others fight now?"

"I don't know, John. Maybe some will."

"Maybe that's what they want." Everyone looks at Sam except for Kyle. "Maybe they want to take out as many of the angels as they can as well as us, leaving them the ones standing."

Suddenly, everyone becomes aware of Kyle sitting Indian-style on her bed. Her hands are folded together in her lap. Eyes shut, she is saying something, but no words can be heard from her mouth.

"What is she doing?" Dean looks at Onyx.

"It's called a Silent Prayer." Onyx walks over to her. "She is praying for those that died." He lays a hand on her shoulder, and Kyle stops to look at him. "I taught it to her."

"Your hand is cold." She watches Onyx move away from her. "Your hand has never been cold."

"How much time do you have left?" John looks at Onyx before looking at Kyle.

"A few days at most." Onyx ignores the pained look on Kyle's face. "I still have to locate Helena. Once I can find her, I or Dan will take you to her."

"Onyx!"

Hearing Dan's scream from outside, everyone hurries out of the room. They see Dan running toward them with blood dripping from his nose. He is almost out of breath but still hurries over to them. "Onyx!"

"Dan, are you okay?"

"Did you… Did you see the news?" Dan struggles to catch his breath. "Did you see it?"

"We saw it." Dan looks at Dean.

"Yes, we saw it, Dan. The demons took out a church and a car full of people." Dan wildly shakes his head from side to side. "What do you mean no?"

Suddenly, everyone hears the news blaring outside the room. There are reports of fires, shootings, riots, and even a stampede. Exchanging looks, everyone turns back toward Dan.

"The war has started." Dan sits on the ground, panting heavily.

"Dan, what happened?"

"They tried to stop me, Onyx. When they saw me in town, they tried to stop me."

Suddenly, a small knife is seen protruding out of Dan's upper back. Onyx starts to pull it out when Dan grabs him by the wrist. Shaking his head, he looks at his friend and then at everyone else.

"I had to tell you. I had to…" Dan starts to cough. "There is a school in town… Somebody set fire to the library, but the fire fighters are having trouble rescuing the children and teachers inside. You have to… You have to… Help them. Help the town." He sighs his last breath and falls to the ground.

Kneeling over his friend, Onyx looks at the Winchesters and Kyle. He closes Dan's eyes. Muttering a silent prayer over him, Onyx looks toward the town nearby.

"It could be a trap."

"Onyx, he's your friend." Onyx looks at Kyle. "Don't you trust him? He sacrificed his life to reach us and let us know what is going on."

"Kyle's right, Onyx. We have to help the town."

"The demons are there, Dean. They are probably waiting for us, anticipating that Dan would do what he did."

"So, we let more people die?" Onyx stares at Sam. "Is that it? We just stand around and let the demons wreak havoc everywhere?" Onyx looks away. "What's the point of fighting this war if we are going to let them kill all the good people in this world?"

"We have to go, Onyx. We have to help them." John looks at him.

"If we go, I can no longer protect any of you, and they know that." He sighs. "It's up to you. Whatever you decide." He looks tired for a moment, but it passes.

"I say we go," Dean said.

"Me too," Sam agrees.

"Kyle?"

"We have to do something, Onyx."

"That settles it. Let's go." Everyone walks toward Kyle's car except for Onyx.

"Onyx?"

"Go with them, Kyle. I have to stay here."

Walking over to him, Kyle studies Onyx closely. His white eyes have grown dim. A coldness emanates from his hands. He looks tired and worn unlike his once lively self.

"You don't have a few days, do you?"

"We'll talk later, but you have to go now. Help the town." He pushes Kyle softly away from him. "I'll be here. Trust me." He sighs as Kyle's eyes start to water. "I'll be here."

Kyle gets into the back of her car while John sits in the driver seat. Sam sits in the passenger seat next to him. Dean looks at Onyx for a few minutes before he gets into the car and sits next to Kyle.

"Good luck," Onyx whispers as the car pulls away from the motel.

What was once a quiet town was now sheer pandemonium. Scattered all over the street, cars are smashed into other cars, flipped over, or simply abandoned. Storefronts are broken as alarms ring out throughout the town. People are seen peering out of their windows before quickly closing the blinds right afterward. Cops and fire fighters wrestle with people looting stores, stealing groceries, or just attacking other people.

"Oh my god." Dean takes everything in. "This is chaos."

"This is what the demons wanted." Sam looks at him.

"There's the school." Kyle points to a building nearby that is still partly on fire.

"Let's go." John leads the way.

Approaching the school, the Winchesters and Kyle notice a side entrance is left open. It is on the side of the building that has not been touched by the fire. Fire fighters are on the other side, still battling the blaze.

"You think this is a trap?" Dean looks at everyone.

"Let's just be careful. Sam, you're with me. Kyle and Dean, you two check upstairs while we check the downstairs." John cautiously walks in first.

On the lower level, John and Sam cautiously walk through the school. They look into the classrooms but don't see anyone. Checking open lockers, they continue down the hallway.

Suddenly, a police officer appears behind them with his gun trained on John. Blood drips down his right shoulder, but his hand remains steady on the gun. He moves closer when the Winchesters turn to look at him.

"Show me your eyes!"

"Isn't it, 'show me your hands'?" Sam looks at John and then at the cop.

"Listen, I am not messing around here! If you two have those big, black eyes, I want to see them!" He notices the Winchesters exchange looks. "What!"

Walking closer to the officer, John studies him. The officer seems like a rookie and in his mid-twenties. His right shoulder is bloody, but it seems to be his only wound.

"Who did you see with those eyes?"

"A kid. She stabbed me with a pair of scissors." The officer lowers his gun. "You're not one of them, are you?" John shakes his head. "What the hell was she?"

"A demon." Sam notices the look that his father gives him.

"Is there anyone else in this school?"

"We got most of everyone out."

"We?"

"My partner and I. Then, I heard a little girl crying for help and came back for her, but it turned out to be not a little girl." He notices John look away and sigh. "What? That was a little girl?"

"That was a little girl."

"After she stabbed me, she ran off." He looks at the Winchesters. "I'm Officer Ryan Mitchell. Who are you two? Demon killers?" He starts to laugh in spite of the situation.

"Yeah, we are. I'm John Winchester, and that's my son, Sam." The officer's smile fades. "My other son, Dean is upstairs with Kyle."

"Upstairs?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That's where that little girl was." John looks at Sam.

Suddenly, the building starts to shake. Something is hard snapping above them. Everyone looks up just as the ceiling is about to crash down on them.

"Look out!" Ryan pushes John out of the way.

The ceiling nearly catches Ryan and John in its path. It crashes onto the floor behind them. Ryan and John look at the debris and then at each other.

"We need to get out of here. Now!"

"Not without my other son and Kyle."

"Come on!" Sam leads the way toward the stairs.

On the upper level, Dean and Kyle cautiously walk through the hallway. They check the classrooms and open lockers. They are about to walk on ahead when Dean hears something.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

Suddenly, a little girl runs out of a classroom and down the hallway. She turns to look back at them with blue eyes. Then, she runs into another classroom.

"Hey! Little girl!" Dean takes off after her.

Kyle starts to run after Dean. She stops when she sees a shadow on the wall. She backs up toward an open classroom when someone suddenly grabs her from behind.

"Kyle?" Dean looks over his shoulder but doesn't see her.

Suddenly, the floor underneath him shakes. He hears something snapping nearby. To his horror, the floor a few feet in front of him falls down to the lower level.

"Help me." Dean looks to his left to see an open classroom. "Someone help me."

"Hello?" Dean walks into the classroom. "Little girl? It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Walking toward the teacher's desk, Dean sees a little girl with brown curls and blue eyes cowering near it. He smiles as she looks up at him. He comes closer as the girl returns his smile while holding a pair of bloody scissors behind her back.

"Dean!"

Distracted, the girl lunges at Dean with her scissors held up high. She is about to stab Dean in the stomach when he grabs her. She pushes him to the ground as her eyes turn black and struggles to stab him.

"Dean!" Sam runs to his aid as the girl starts to laugh.

"Get her off me, Sam!" He can feel the tip of the scissors biting into his stomach.

Suddenly, Sam punches the girl in the face. As she goes limp, he rips the scissors out of her hands. He looks at them as Dean picks the girl up in his arms.

"We need to find Kyle."

Dragged into a classroom away from where Dean and Sam are, Kyle struggles against the iron grip that she is in. A hand covers her mouth, so she can't scream for help. Her feet are dragged across the floor. Finally, her attacker spins her around, and she comes face to face with Ronan.

"Ronan."

"Hey, little sister. I'm sorry, but I didn't want us to be disturbed."

"Really?"

"Well, if the Winchesters were around, they wouldn't believe me when I said that I was freed and wouldn't let me near you." He lets go of her. "Kyle, I no longer have a demon in me. It went into a little girl."

"Why should I believe you, Ronan?"

"Because it's the truth." He looks at her. "And if I was lying, I would have snapped your neck before." Kyle backs away from him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But it's me, Kyle! It's Ronan!"

"Why would they free you? Why?"

"For a favor from you."

"To kill the Winchesters."

"You're the only one that can get close to them, and if you do, we will be together again."

"You nearly killed me, Ronan. Remember?"

"But I stopped the demon, thanks to you. Thanks to your cries for me." He comes closer to her. "If you do this, they won't hurt us. They'll let us go, and we can wait out the war. Once it blows over, we can start over again."

"Don't you get it? If the demons win this war, this world will literally become hell on earth. What life could we possibly have in a world like that?"

"So, that's it? You're going to side with the Winchesters, who you barely know when I am your brother! I thought you loved me!"

"Don't you dare play that card with me. Don't you dare!"

"Then, kill them!"

"No!" Kyle looks at Ronan. "If you were really Ronan, you would have known that he would not ask this of me."

"Fine." Ronan suddenly hits Kyle across the face, knocking her onto the floor. "I tried to be nice. I really did." His eyes turn black. "You are as stubborn as your brother, but, at least, I can get rid of one of you." He picks her up by her arms. "You should have said yes, Kyle."

"Let her go." Dean appears behind him.

"Do you mind? This is between siblings." He looks over his shoulder at Dean.

"He said to let her go." Sam enters through another door and walks in front of Ronan.

"Really?" He notices the little girl in Sam's arms. "What are you going to do? Throw the little girl at me?"

"If you don't let her go, I will shoot you." Ronan turns to look at Ryan, who is pointing his gun at him. "Then, shoot me." He sees John standing behind Ryan. "Well, what do you know, sis? You never could find a man, and then a demon takes over your brother, leading to these fine men defending you." He spins Kyle around, so her back is against his chest as he sizes everyone up. "I bet they can't save you, though. Nobody can."

"Let her go." Dean's eyes are fixed on Ronan. "Now."

"You want to see something heart-wrenching, little sister?" Kyle looks up at her brother, who moves her toward the window. "Then, watch this!" Hurling Kyle to the floor, Ronan jumps out the window and toward the ground.

Dean comes to Kyle's aid as John and Ryan run toward the window. He helps her up as John and Ryan look back at them. Then, they look out the window again as Dean looks at Kyle and then at Sam.

"I can't believe he just stood up and ran off like that." Ryan stares out the window.

"Let's get out of here." John walks out of the classroom, followed by Ryan and Sam.

"Are you okay, Kyle?"

"Yeah, Dean. I'm great." She walks past him and out of the classroom.

"Great." He follows her out of the room.

As the Winchesters, Kyle, and Ryan exit the school, they walk out into a ghost town. Flames lick the top of the school building, but no fire fighters are seen anywhere. The sheer pandemonium was gone along with everyone else.

"Where did everyone go?" Ryan walks out into the street.

"Did Onyx mention a Phase Two?" Sam looks at Dean and John.

"No, but I bet she knows." John looks at the girl still in Sam's arms. "We better get back to the motel."

"Hey! Hey, you!" Ryan spots a man standing in an alley nearby. "Where did everyone go?"

"Ryan…" Before Dean could finish, the man walks out of the shadows with his eyes gleaming black. "Ryan, you better come with us."

"What the hell is going on!" Ryan stares at the man, who simply grins at him.

"Let's go, Ryan." John moves closer to him. "I'll explain everything on the way."

"On the way to where?"

"You'll see, but, right now, we need to get out of here!"

Watching the Winchesters, Kyle, and Ryan walk away, the man's grin fades. His eyes flash black as he turns to look at a shadow on the wall. He grins again as he looks back at them.

"We should have killed them."

"All in good time." The shadow said.

"We had them."

"We still have them, but let's make them suffer for a little while longer."

"And Helena's group?"

"I believe they will lead us to her, and then we will take them all out." The shadow becomes a man resembling a picture negative. "In the meantime, proceed with Phase Two."

As the car draws closer to the motel, fire is seen raging throughout the entire structure. Dan's body is gone, and Onyx is nowhere in sight. The car stops abruptly, and everyone hurries out toward the motel.

"Onyx!" Kyle looks around. "Onyx!"

"Onyx!" Dean, Sam, and John try to get closer to the rooms, but they are all engulfed in fire. "Onyx!"

"Who is this Onyx?" Kyle ignores Ryan as she heads toward the office. "Kyle?"

"Onyx, please be here. Please."

"Kyle?"

Suddenly, Onyx appears behind her, and Ryan stares at him in shock. Onyx's eyes are now grey, and his face is very pale. He crumbles to the ground as Kyle runs to his side. Shocked by how cold his body is, Kyle wraps her arms around her, trying to warm him.

"Onyx." She tries not to cry.

"I couldn't stop them, so I became invisible." Onyx moves away from her. "It took a lot of me." He looks at Ryan and then at the Winchesters. "I was able to get an address of Helena's last location." He puts a crumbled piece of paper in Kyle's hands. "You should leave now."

"Not without you." Kyle stares at him. "Not without you."

"Kyle…" Onyx looks at John.

Suddenly, John leans down and pulls Kyle away from Onyx. Looking at Dean, he moves her closer to him. Then, he looks back at Onyx.

"No! No!" Dean holds Kyle as she starts to cry. "You can't die!" Ryan looks at her and then at Onyx. "No!"

"There are others now. There are others." Onyx starts to fade away. "They will look for you but not just yet. It's not time yet." A white glow forms around him. "Find Helena. Find those with her. Then, we can end this war." He disappears in a white flash.

"Onyx!" Dean holds Kyle as she cries.

"I'm sorry, Kyle." Dean sees John take the crumbled note out of her hand.

"Let's go." He walks back toward the car. "Come on!" He looks at Dean and Kyle, who still stand where they are.

"Come on, Kyle." Dean leads her to the car. "We have to go."

The car pulls away from the blazing motel. Nobody says a word as they watch the building burn. Silent tears race down Kyle's face as everyone looks at her and then at the empty road ahead of them.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

A priest is kneeling before an altar in his church as chaos is heard from the outside. His eyes are closed as his hands are held together. A gold cross flashes against his black shirt and white collar.

"I should have not been selfish, and I beg you for forgiveness." He looks up at the cross of Jesus Christ. "Let me make things right. Let me do what you asked." He stands up from the floor. "What remains of faith will not disappear in this dark hour of ours. We will fight. We will prevail." He turns to look at another priest and the people huddled inside his church. "The next move is ours."


	4. Chapter 4

SUPERNATURAL: DRIVE

By, Melissa Rachel

A cold wind blows through a chamber lit only by a single candle. The flame dances back and forth but refuses to let the darkness in. Black ink drips onto parchment as a priest continues to write his record of the events that have passed. A shadow casts over his desk, making him look up into the white eyes of someone before him.

"What changed your mind?" The priest continues to stare into those white eyes. "You said no before, and you meant it. So, what changed?"

"They blew up a church." The priest looks away. "And the war has begun."

"I thought you didn't care."

"I do!"

"Then, why did you say no before?"

"Because if I do this, then I will die."

"Are you certain?"

"Every night now that I close my eyes, I see my death. If I don't do this, that vision will still haunt me and will fill me with regret." The priest lays his pen next to the parchment. "I have a role to play in this war, and I cannot ignore that."

"No. You cannot."

"So if I must die for us to win, so be it. I will honor his decision and not question it."

"I wish there were more that shared your strength in your faith. Even now, some are beginning to doubt his existence and fear the outcome of the dark chapter playing out before them."

"There are still those that believe and will keep believing."

"But will they fight?"

"Will you!"

A minute of silence, he says, "You know we can't."

"Right. The damn rules." The white eyes blink. "I forgot. This is our war not yours."

"It's also our war."

"Then, fight!" The priest jumps to his feet and clenches his hands. "Fight with us!"

"It depends."

"Depends on what!"

"Some still fear going against his rules. Our fate will then be uncertain."

"And you call me selfish."

"The decision has not come to pass as of yet. We are still time away from it."

"Then, what shall we do until that time comes?"

"We prepare for when the fight comes, we fight, or we die. There are no second thoughts, no last preparations, but the lives that are willing to be sacrificed to bring the world back."

Suddenly, a cold wind blasts through the chamber. Its cold hands steal the flame, throwing both into the dark. Sounds of chaos from the outside world are heard through the glass windows. Only the white eyes are still seen.

"The next move is ours, father."

Heading toward the address that Onyx had given them, the Winchesters, Ryan, Kyle and the little girl rode in silence. A few looks are exchanged but no words were. Only growls from the little girl echoes throughout the car as Sam holds her on his lap with her hands held behind her. Darkness fills the car as they continue on an empty road. Passing through a ghost town, the car continues on toward its destination.

"That's another empty town that we passed through."

"Yeah, Sam. Where did everyone go?" Dean looks out the back passenger window.

"People are running. They are afraid of what is happening, so they are going somewhere safe." John continues to drive. "Or they bordered up their homes and are waiting this out."

"This won't pass." Ryan looks at Kyle, who sits in-between him and Dean. "This is only going to get worse." His gaze stays on Kyle, who remains silent.

"Until we do something about it." Dean looks at Kyle and then at Ryan. "We have to find Helena."

"We will, but we need to find a gas station first." John looks at the line that is very close to the E. "Here we go." He spots a gas station on the road ahead.

"Is it even safe to go there?"

"We don't have a choice, Ryan" John looks at him through the rearview mirror. "We need to find Helena and her group."

"What's the point? She may not even be able to help us."

"We are still going because it is what Onyx would want us to do." Kyle glares at Ryan. "We are going with or without you."

Everyone turns to look at Kyle before looking back at the abandoned town around them. The car heads toward the gas station that still has its lights on. No words are exchanged not even after the car pulls up to a gas pump. The ignition ceases, and everyone looks at each other again.

Suddenly, a man wearing a dirty baseball cap and denim overalls wanders over to the car. His eyes scan everyone inside before settling on John, who still sits behind the wheel. His grin is unpleasant as he chews a piece of tobacco.

"Fill er up?"

"Yes." John watches the man start to fill the car up. "And you don't say a word." He ignores the ugly grin on the girl's face.

"I have to go the bathroom." Kyle looks at Dean and then at Ryan. "So, which one of you is going to move?"

Dean starts to open his door, but Ryan beats him to it. He gets out and stretches his legs as Kyle moves past him. He looks after her as she heads for the rest room nearby.

"Pleasant, isn't she?"

"Cut her some slack. She just lost a very close friend."

"Plus that face-off with her brother, Ronan." Dean looks at Sam.

"She still doesn't need that chip on her shoulder."

"Give her a break." John looks over his shoulder at Ryan. "She just needs to cool down."

A few minutes later, the car is back on the road. The gas station slowly gets further and further away. The man wearing the dirty baseball cap and denim overalls grins as his eyes turn black.

"You are so stupid. I should kill you where you stand." The shadow continues to growl. "But you're lucky that I don't."

"You still need me, Scar."

"I told you not to call me by my name."

"Sorry, master."

"And yes, I do need you for the final phase. As it is, phase two will take some time to go into effect." The shadow becomes a man that looks like a negative in a photograph.

"Any problems down there?"

"No. He wants to see how this war pans out before he does anything."

"He expects us to fail."

"That he does, Ronan, but we won't. And when we win, this world is ours not his."

"And he will keep his word on that?"

"His word is nothing, and I have set a few things in motion in case of anything." The man paces around Ronan. "Now, what to do about your sister, Kyle?"

"She's mine. That's our agreement."

"Then, why did you not throw her out the window instead of yourself?"

"To make her see that I can do whatever I want to her brother, so that if she were to try and remove me from him, he would die hopefully in her arms."

"I would rather her dead now than torture her before."

"She's no threat to us."

"Onyx was protecting her for a reason, and that reason is still unknown to us. It bothers me. Greatly."

"She is no threat to us!"

"Now, who is speaking, Ronan? You or that man that is still fighting within you?"

"He's been silent for some time."

"Has he? You are the only one who is having problems with the soul that you share that body with. Maybe I should kill you. I don't need any more problems."

"Listen, Scar, you know what I can do, and this person inside me is no match for me. When the time comes, I will kill Kyle."

"You better, or I will make you feel agony before you both die."

Suddenly, a man hurries into the private room. The wooden door slams against the wooden walls. His black eyes fall on Ronan and Scar. With a bow, he looks back and grins at Scar.

"They have been spotted."

"Good. Are they still on the move?" The man shakes his head. "Finally. Maybe now, we will find out where Helena is hiding." An evil smile stretches across the man's face. "Put the mole into place."

Parked off the side of the road, Sam carries the little girl into the woods. Dean and John follow him. Kyle and Ryan slowly tread behind them as they carry a bag of food and supplies.

"This will do." John looks around them. "We make camp here." His attention turns toward the little girl, who still has that ugly grin on her face. "And we take care of business."

A few minutes later, the Winchesters are ready to perform the Exorcism on the little girl. Sam starts to chant as Dean and John stand close to her. Kyle and Ryan stand off to the side, watching them.

"Do you think it matters if you save this girl?" The little girl's eyes turn from blue to black. "You're all dead anyway. We know where you are."

"Keep chanting, Sam." Dean looks at his brother.

"We will slowly kill you." She turns to look at Kyle. "And we will make sure that you stay dead this time." She laughs. "It's a shame that Onyx won't know that he failed."

"Shut up!" The little girl flinches as Kyle walks toward her. "Just shut up." She is about to come closer when Ryan grabs her by the arm.

"Keep her away from me." The little girl hisses at Kyle.

"Finish the chant, Sam." Dean looks at his father, who is studying Kyle.

"Maybe you two should go for a short walk. This will be over in a few minutes." The little girl starts to scream as the demon is driven out of her body. "Take a walk." He watches Kyle and Ryan walk away.

"Dad?" Dean looks at his father. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Dean." He looks at the little girl. "At least, we saved this girl." Her cries echo inside his head.

Walking away from camp, Kyle stops to sit on the ground. She brushes a strand of brown hair out of her face. Ignoring the stare from Ryan, she looks up at the starry sky. "When I was younger, I would lay out on my parents' patio and just stare up at the stars."

"When things were normal?"

"Yeah, when my brother wasn't possessed by a demon and my life consisted of working in retail and nothing else." Ryan sits on the ground next to her. "My life was so boring back then, and the funny thing is that I miss it."

"I know what you mean." He looks at Kyle. "I was trained to go after the bad guys not demons. I actually didn't believe in them or God up to very recently." He looks away. "I just wanted to give my life purpose, and I guess the purpose found me."

"What purpose is that?" Ryan doesn't answer her. "Ryan?"

"Huh? I guess this. I don't know." He has a distant look on his face. "I don't know."

"How do you think this will end?"

"I'm afraid to find out." He sees Dean walk out of the woods toward them.

"The little girl normal again?" Dean looks at Kyle and then at Ryan.

"Yeah. Let's head back toward camp." He watches Kyle and Ryan stand up and walk past him. "Normal again." He grins as he follows them.

Later that night, a scream is muffled as Kyle covers her mouth. Tears fill her eyes, but she quickly pushes them away. She gets up from the ground and walks away from camp.

"Where are you going?" She turns to look at John. "Another nightmare?" He stands up from the ground and approaches her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." Kyle turns away from him. "I just need to take a walk."

"So, let's walk." He follows her away from camp.

A few minutes of silence pass around them. A full moon is seen high in the sky. Nothing stirs around them.

"Is it the same nightmare every night?"

"Most nights. Yeah." Kyle stops walking and looks at him. "What did you and Onyx talk about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two spoke for a long time back at the haven. What did you two talk about?" John looks at her. "Was it about me?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I just want to know what the big secret is."

"There is no big secret, and we should head back to camp now. We have, at least, one more hour of driving before we get to that town."

"So, what did you two talk about?"

"Look, Kyle, he knew he was dying, and he knew that he wasn't going to be around for much longer. He wanted me in charge, and I am. We are a group now, and we are going to do what he wanted and find Helena."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Okay. Let's go back to camp and drive to that town."

"Kyle?" She looks at John. "You are going to have to let that night go. These nightmares are hurting you, and we need you." She looks away. "You are going to have to let that night go." He puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't. I can't until I have my brother back." She walks away from him.

A single candle lights up a bedroom. A small teddy bear is poised on the edge of the bed. Pictures of family clutter the small tables on each side of it. A breeze blows through the room, but the flame refuses to die.

Sounds of weeping are heard as a woman enters the room. She walks toward a picture of siblings and picks it up. Tears fall onto the glass as she sits down on the bed. Her lip trembles as she runs a pale finger over the faces of Ronan and Kyle. A haunting smile spreads across her face as her eyes hold the happy faces of her children.


	5. Chapter 5

SUPERNATURAL: DISTANT MEMORIES

By, Melissa Rachel

Black numbers flash 2:00 a.m. as the alarm clock sits cluttered among car keys, pieces of paper, and chocolate wrappers. A ballerina in a glass bubble twirls around as music fills the dark room. A rocking chair nearby with a porcelain doll in it starts to rock. Green light starts to flow underneath the closet door as its knob starts to turn.

Suddenly, Kyle sits up in her bed. Her eyes fall on the green light flowing underneath her closet door. Swinging her bare feet over the bed and onto the floor, she moves almost hypnotized to it and lays her hand on a very warm doorknob. As the green light falls on her face, someone enters her bedroom.

"Kyle!" She turns to see her brother, Ronan standing behind her. "Close the closet! Now!"

Suddenly, a growl is heard within the closet, but Kyle slams the door. She could hear scratches against the wood on the other side. Still, she kept her hands pressed against it as Ronan turns on the light. As the light invades the darkness, something shrieks from within the closet, and the green light vanishes.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but it's gone now." Ronan walks over to her and hugs her. "It's gone."

"What did it want?"

"Us." He looks at Kyle. "You have to keep the closet door closed now. Put a chair or something against it, so it doesn't come out again."

"Again?"

Suddenly, Kyle realizes that her brother's right arm is bleeding. A deep gash is seen along his arm. She hurries to the bathroom near her room to get a towel, iodine, and band-aids.

"I was able to get the light on before it could pull me into the closet."

"What was that thing, Ronan?"

"I don't know, Kyle." He sits on the bed. "But I believe in monsters now."

Rubbing the towel drenched in warm water over her brother's arm, Kyle looks toward the closet door. She shudders as she looks back at the gash on her brother's arm. Her eyes meet his as she picks up the iodine.

"This is going to sting." Ronan only nods and keeps his arm held out. "Do you think dad was murdered?" Ronan looks at her. "He died in his sleep, but…"

"I don't know, Kyle." He sighs. "But mom has not been the same since."

"It's a good thing that she was away that night, or she would be worse."

"I thought for sure that they were heading for a divorce, but she obviously still loves him."

"Yeah, but she is like in a daze now." Kyle puts several band-aids on Ronan's arm. "It's like she is here, but she isn't. She is oblivious to everything around her including us."

"I'm hoping that she snaps out of it."

"It's been two years, Ronan. If she hasn't snapped out of it by now, she never will." Kyle sits on the floor. "I don't know what to do. I want to live my life, but she needs us. Yet, I feel like I am not the one alive. My life has gone nowhere unlike you."

"Sis…"

"No, you graduated college, you got a real job, and you had a life before dad died. Then, you came back to this town and became just like me. Lost."

"We cannot be lost, Kyle."

"And why's that, Ronan?"

"Because we have each other, and we will always have each other. No matter what." Ronan kneels beside his sister. "I will always be with you." He takes her by the hand. "Always."

"Always."

Suddenly, Kyle opens her eyes and realizes that the car has stopped. She ignores the stares from Dean and Ryan and hopes that she did not talk in her sleep again. A few minutes later, she finds herself standing beside everyone in another empty town.

"We're here." John surveys the town around them. "I think there are people here."

"What makes you think that?" John looks at Sam.

"This town seems more bordered up than the last ones."

"I need the bathroom." Everyone looks at the little girl.

"Let's go find one, Beth." Dean walks with her toward a diner.

"Anyone hungry? I know I am." Ryan walks toward the diner.

"We need to find Helena."

"We will, Kyle. We will. Come on." John walks with her and Sam toward the diner.

Inside the diner, a middle-aged woman with her blonde hair pulled back into a bun approaches the Winchesters, Kyle, Ryan, and Beth, who are all seated in a booth. She smiles at the Winchesters and Kyle, but her smile falters as she looks at Ryan and Beth. Taking out her notepad and a pen, she looks at Ryan for another moment before turning to look at the Winchesters and Kyle.

"She said that there would only be four of you." She glances at Ryan and Beth. "But more the merrier, right?" Everyone looks at each other. "The specials are on the house, but I would like to know what you want to drink."

"She?" John studies the waitress. "Helena?"

"We'll get to that later, John Winchester. Now, what would you all like to drink?"

"You've been expecting us." Dean looks at the waitress.

"Yes, and you're right on time." The waitress becomes a bit impatient. "But we don't have all day, and you know that." She starts to write down their drinks and walks away.

"That was strange."

"You're telling me, Sam."

"I guess Helena is one step ahead of us, boys." John looks at them as the woman returns with coffee's, a tea, and a soda.

"That she is." The waitress walks away again.

"I would certainly want to meet this Helena."

"You will." Kyle looks at Ryan and then out the diner window.

A car pulls up outside the diner, and Kyle's gaze settles on a little boy and girl who chase each other around the car. Their laughter echoes in her ears as she pictures herself and Ronan as the two kids chasing each other. Their stern parents yell at them, making the two freeze in their steps.

"Kyle?" She looks at Dean. "You okay?"

"Fine." She looks back out the window.

"We need to meet Helena after this and then…"

"Oh, she's not in the town anymore." The waitress returns with the specials; eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "But she wants you all to stay and rest up here for the day. Then, you have to leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Why first thing tomorrow morning?" Ryan looks at her and then at John.

"Because they are following you, and we don't need them here. Helena and her friends got them all out, making this town safe again. We don't want them back."

"Did she say where we had to go?"

"Later, John. Now, eat. All of you." Her gaze settles on Ryan, but she quickly turns and walks away.

Outside the town, a car comes to a screeching halt. A man gets out of the car and walks over to a stone nearby. His black eyes fall on a stone with symbols similar to the ones on Onyx's haven. A hiss escapes his lips as he gets back in his car.

"I can't enter the town."

"Why not?" A shadow fills the backseat of the car.

"Because she blessed it."

"Is the mole in place?"

"I believe so."

"You believe so?"

"I have not been able to directly contact our mole, but I believe the Winchesters and Kyle don't suspect a thing."

"Well, at least, the mole knows what to do."

"And what should I do?"

"Wait for them to leave the town and then follow them. We only have one shot at this, and we have to be ready." The shadow vanishes as the man hisses again.

Later that day, the Winchesters, Kyle, Ryan, and Beth arrive at a motel. John takes a room with Ryan, Sam takes a room with Beth, and Dean takes a room with Kyle. They all agree to meet within an hour to discuss and share the information that the waitress had given them after breakfast.

"I'm going to take a shower." Kyle starts to walk toward the bathroom.

"Kyle?" She looks at Dean. "If you want to talk about Onyx or Ronan…"

"It's fine, Dean, but thanks."

"You can't keep it inside you, Kyle."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're a friend." Kyle looks at him. "And I'm here for you if you need to talk."

"Okay." She walks into the bathroom.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Sitting at the table, Kyle fills in an application for a government job. She has a booklet nearby to study from to take the Civil Service Exam. Glancing at her brother, she then signs her name on the bottom of the paper. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm moving back to the city."

"When?"

"As soon as I find a place, and you are welcome to stay with me if you find a job there."

"What about mom?"

"Kyle, how long are we going to give her? If this is how she is going to spend her life in a cloud, then we have to live our own lives."

"Isn't there anything that we could to do to snap her out of it?" She looks at Ronan.

"Not unless we admit her to a hospital or something." Ronan sits back in his chair. "We have given her a chance time and time again, and she is still in a cloud, Kyle. It's time that we live our lives."

"Are you even going to tell her that you are leaving?"

"When the time comes. Right now, I would like for my little sister to get her life moving." He takes the application away from her. "I'll send it out."

"I should do it. It's my future not yours." Ronan looks at her.

"Was there ever anything that you wanted to do with your life?"

"Paint, but I haven't done that in a long time."

"You always did have a talent for art."

"Like dad." Ronan nods. "Maybe, one day, I'll start again."

"I would like to see that." He smiles at her.

Snapping out of her daydream, Kyle turns off the shower and wraps a towel around her. She brushes her brown hair back. Wiping the steam off the mirror, her eyes fall on a red scar on her chest, where her brother had stabbed her with a knife.

Later that night, Ryan paces around the room. His hands are held behind his back as he stares at his feet. Gnawing on his lip, he continues to pace as John Winchester lowers a newspaper to look at him.

"Do you mind?" Ryan stops pacing. "Thank you."

"Isn't it risky to go back on the road to yet another town?"

"Yes, but we have no choice. We need to meet up with Helena."

"I understand that, but it is ridiculous to follow her breadcrumbs."

"Breadcrumbs? Look, before we can fight, we need to regroup, and she is obviously taking every measure to make sure that we are not compromised."

"And how do you know if we are compromised?"

"I don't." John looks at Ryan, who realizes something.

"You don't trust me."

"No, I don't."

"And that's why you decided that we would share a room just in case I were to do something."

"Maybe. It was originally supposed to be my boys and me and Kyle. You seemed a bit eager to join us too."

"Well, I just found out that demons were real, and they declared war on us." Ryan looks at him. " What am I supposed to do? Not join the fight?"

"No, and I'm glad that you decided to join us."

"But you still don't trust me."

"Trust is earned, and you haven't earned yet."

"I will." Ryan sits on his bed. "I will."

"Good. Now, get some sleep because we have to get up early tomorrow." John goes back to reading the newspaper.

"What about you? Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Soon." He ignores the look on Ryan's face.

In the next room, Sam is coloring in a coloring book with Beth. They exchange smiles as they continue to color. After a moment, they look at each other's work.

"Not bad."

"Yours is messy." Beth looks at Sam's drawing.

"Thanks." Beth starts to laugh. "I was never good at drawing."

"I love drawing. My parents… They always let me draw." Beth put her crayons down on the table in front of her. "Am I going to see them again?"

"Yes, you will."

"When?"

"When this is all over."

"Are you going to leave me here tomorrow?" Sam looks at Beth. "I heard your father mention it."

"I don't know."

"I want to stay with you." She smiles at him. "You're funny."

"Beth… Things might get a bit hectic, and the safest place is for you here."

"I don't want to stay here! I feel safe with you!" She suddenly throws her arms around Sam. "Please don't leave me! Please!" She starts to cry.

"I want you to be safe." He picks her up in his arms. "Your parents would want you to be safe." He stands up from the table with her still in his arms. "It's the best thing for you."

"No! I want to be with you! Please, Sam. Take me with you. Please."

"We'll see."

"Please, Sam, take me with you."

Carrying Beth to her bed, Sam lies her down. He wipes away her tears. He helps her get under the covers before walking back to the table.

"We'll see." Beth doesn't answer him but just stares at him. "Okay?" She nods slightly but still stares at him. "Go to sleep."

Sitting back down at the table, Sam looks at the coloring books in front of him. He picks up a crayon and starts a new page. He looks over his shoulder for a moment and sees that Beth had fallen asleep. Smiling, he starts to color in the page in front of him.

Watching TV, Dean looks over at Kyle, who lies on her side on her bed. He sighs as he flips through the channels. He glances back at Kyle, who now looks at him.

"Are you and your family close?" Dean nods. "Mine wasn't always. My parents argued all the time. My brother and I were just waiting for the divorce when my father died in his sleep one night."

"I'm sorry."

"I sometimes wonder if something killed him." Dean looks at her. "This thing attacked Ronan and then went after me shortly afterward."

"Thing?"

"It was in the closet. I never really saw it, but I heard its nails scratching against the wood on the other side of the door. It never came back, though." Kyle looks at Dean. "Ever encounter anything like that?"

"No, my brother and I haven't." Dean looks at her. "You've been thinking about Ronan, haven't you?"

"I miss him." Kyle looks away. "I never would have imagined that another monster would attack us again and almost win." She rubs her chest. "And I'm lucky that I am still here, but what about Ronan?"

"I don't know, Kyle. If we can, we will save him."

"I wouldn't want to have to kill him." Dean looks at her. "If you can't save him, then I'll have no choice but to do just that." Dean gets off the bed and walks over to her. "He has to still be in there, right, Dean?" He sits next to Kyle.

"Maybe, but we will try to save him." He puts his hand on her shoulder. "We will try."

"Thank you." Kyle looks at him. "We should get some sleep. We have that long drive tomorrow."

"Right." Dean squeezes her shoulder before moving away from the bed. "No nightmares tonight?"

"I'll try to not have them."

"Just think about those good times with your brother."

"I will. Night." She turns on her other side, facing the wall.

"Night." Dean looks at her for a moment before walking back to his bed.

In a dim bathroom, Ronan is clutching the sink as he tries not to look in the mirror in front of him. He mutters curses under his breath, trying to drown out the voice inside his head. His eyes meet his in the mirror, and he growls at his reflection.

"You can't stop me!"

"I can still fight you." His reflection laughs at him. "Or just give you a major headache."

"Just wait till I get my hands on your sister again." The reflection snarls at him. "I'll twist another knife in her but very, very slowly."

"If you lay a hand on her…"

"You'll do what? You can't do anything. You're just trapped inside this body."

"Then, why are you talking to yourself?" Ronan growls. "Face it. You never encountered someone as strong as me."

"Your will is strong, but I still control you. You can talk all you want, but if you leave me no choice, then I will kill you and find another body."

"There's something about me, which is why you just won't let go." Ronan looks at his reflection. "What is it?"

"There's nothing about you. You're just a tool to get to your sister with." Ronan grins. "How is your mother these days?"

"Leave her out of this!"

"Then, be quiet. Otherwise, I will take an unexpected visit to her home, and… You know what I would do to her."

"Bastard!" The reflection screams at Ronan.

"Maybe I am, but who is in control here? Now, shut up!" The reflection just stares at him. "That's better, and as far as Kyle is concerned, be happy that she is still alive. For now."


	6. Chapter 6

SUPERNATURAL: PHASE TWO

By, Melissa Rachel

The echo of a drip of water from the kitchen sink breaks the heavy silence as shadows huddled together on the floor. Windows nearby are bordered up with pieces of wood, cardboard, and duct tape. The front door is barricaded by a wooden dresser weighed down by several contents in its drawers. One man sits in a metal chair with a loaded gun by his side as the shadows start to stir.

"What time is it?"

"Morning, I reckon." The man turns to look at the young girl. "It feels like morning."

"What are you psychic now?"

"Maybe." The man turns to look at a younger man, who glares at him. "Be grateful that I took you in."

"Thanks." The younger man turns to see an elderly woman hold her rosary beads against her chest and start to pray. "Will you knock that off? He doesn't care!"

"Jordan!"

"What, Beth! That I'm right that He doesn't care!" Jordan looks at the young woman.

"Let her pray."

"Why, Jeff? Obviously, the world went to hell fast, and it is still continuing out there. Where is He when we need him now? Why does He hide when He can end this?"

"We don't know that, Jordan. We don't know anything because we have been here from the first day."

"The world could be over out there, and we are going to have to find out soon."

"And why is that, Jordan?"

"Because Jeff, we are running out of food."

"Well, I wasn't counting on taking in four strays."

Suddenly, everyone becomes aware of one of them missing. In the dark apartment, only the drip from the kitchen sink is heard. Nobody stirs for a moment, and then suddenly everyone is standing up.

"Did she go out!"

"The dresser is still how we left it, Jordan." Beth shakes her head as Jordan looks at the woman with the rosary beads.

"Jesus, Callie, give it a rest!"

"I saw her go to the bathroom, but that was awhile ago."

"Well, did you see her come back?" Jeff glares at Jordan. "Did you?"

"No. I didn't."

"So, you dozed off while you were supposed to stand guard over us." Jeff continues to glare at Jordan. "Maybe you should give me the gun."

"I don't think so, boy. This gun is mine."

"Well, maybe you should learn not to fall asleep on watch!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Beth storms past them toward the bathroom. "I'll check on her."

"Jordan." He looks down at Callie, who stares up at him with green eyes. "He loves you."

"Don't make me smack you, Callie." He storms away from her.

"Poor soul." Jeff sees the hurt look on her face and helps her stand up. "In this dark hour, a lot of people like him will be wandering around lost, and some of them may not come back in."

"Meaning?" Callie doesn't answer him.

Suddenly, Beth and Jordan are seen carrying a young, pale woman toward the couch. Her eyes are closed, but her hands are clutched into fists. Her body is laid on the couch, and Beth pushes away a strand of blonde hair that falls in her face.

"She's worse."

"Really?" Jordan glares at Beth. "I was wondering why Gail resembled Casper the friendly ghost."

"Jordan, please knock it off. This isn't the time."

"What? For us to fight again?"

"Jordan…"

"Jordan, if you don't simmer down, I will smack you, and believe me when I say that you do not want me to smack you." Jordan stares at Jeff. "Understand?" He watches Jordan move away from the couch.

"She still have a fever?"

"Yes, Callie. It hasn't broken."

"I only have a Tylenol or two left, Beth. Once she takes it, I don't know what else we can do for her." Jeff walks away from them.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the Tylenol, Jordan if you don't mind."

"She needs a doctor." Callie takes Gail by the hand. "We'll lose her soon if we don't take her to one."

"You heard the news reports on the radio, Callie. Whatever we do, we cannot go out there." Callie glares at him. "Maybe we should just… Pray."

"You're such an ass, Jordan."

"But you love me, don't you, Beth?" She doesn't answer him.

"Here's the medicine." Jeff returns with the pills and a glass of water.

"How much food do we have left?"

"A couple of days, at least, Callie." He looks at Jordan. "Then, we will have to go out there."

"And die."

"Then, Jordan, maybe you should go first."

"And leave you alone with everyone? I don't think so."

"Hey! How about we help Gail?" Beth glares at the both of them. "Then, you guys can start spraying your testosterone everywhere." Jeff starts to laugh, but Jordan still glares at him.

"Someone will have to go out there, and it won't be me." Everyone looks at Jordan.

The ride out of town seems longer than it originally was going there, and John Winchester continues to glance over at his son, Sam, who holds the little girl, Beth on his lap. His gaze shifts over to the rearview mirror to see Kyle sit in-between Dean and Ryan in the back seat. As Kyle's eyes meet his, John looks back out onto the empty road ahead of them.

Suddenly, an explosion is heard outside, and the car swerves to the side of the road. It crashes into the woods and nearly misses hitting a tree. Smoke pours out of the front of the car before the car shudders and dies.

"What the hell?" John looks around at everyone. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah." Dean looks at Kyle and then at Ryan. "I think we are."

Standing in front of the car a few minutes later, everyone is looking at the engine. Smoke is still seeping out of it but not as bad as before. Still, the car was now dead, and they are all left walking on foot.

"Can we call a cab?"

"Sure, Ryan. Demon Delivery coming right up."

"Very funny, John."

"Seriously, Ryan, do you think that a person would come out all this way to pick us up with everything going on right now?"

"No."

"It doesn't matter. Somebody has to pass by on this road. It's a major interstate." Dean looks at Ryan and then at his father. "In the meantime, we walk."

"What if I can't walk that long?" Beth looks at Sam.

"Then, I'll carry you." He holds her hand in his.

"We should have left her in the town." John starts to walk ahead as Sam stares at him.

"We took her away from her family, Dad."

"I know what we did, Sam, but the safest place for her was back at Helena's town!" He shakes his head and keeps walking.

"This is going to be a great day." Kyle walks past Dean, Sam, and Beth, who look at her.

Static from the radio fills the dark apartment. Water continues to drip from the kitchen sink nearby. Shadows sit in a circle in the living room. A ghost of a woman continues to sleep on the couch near them.

"Gail still hasn't waken?" Jeff reaches over to the young woman to look and feel her wrist for a pulse. "She's warm still."

"She's going to die, Jeff." He looks over at Jordan, who holds Beth against his chest as she sleeps. "We all are."

"With that attitude, you will, but not me, Jordan. Not me." His gaze moves over to Callie, who quietly prays in a corner of the room. "We need to do something. Soon."

"Like what, Jeff? Go outside. People were nuts before, and there is no telling what is going on out there now."

"We don't have a choice, Jordan! She is going to die, if we don't do anything to help her."

"Gail was sick when we first ran into this building, and if you didn't let us in, we would have been swept up by that mob of insanity and probably killed. How many people do you think were killed when all hell broke lose out there?"

"So, what's another one? Is that what you are saying?"

"I guess I am."

"You're heartless, Jordan." He looks at Beth, who continues to sleep. "I wonder why she loves you." Jordan looks down at Beth. "You ever hit her?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A serious one." He looks back at Beth. "You ever hit her?"

"Never, but we can… Scream a lot at each other."

"And you love her?" He looks at Jeff. "Do you?" Jordan slowly nods. "And if she were the one dying, would you just let her die?"

"Don't play that card with me, Jeff."

"So, you would let me die?" Jordan looks down at Beth. "Would you?" She moves away from him. "Jordan?"

"You're cold, man."

"Hey, I didn't get to answer the damn question!"

"But you hesitated."

"Jesus, Beth, I didn't get to answer the question."

"But you didn't need to do." Jordan glares at Jeff. "If you'll let Gail die, you'll sacrifice anyone else just to survive."

"You know? If you want to be the hero, be my guest." Jordan stands up and looks down at Jeff and Beth. "It's survival of the fittest now, and I hardly know Gail." He looks at Beth. "But I would save you, Beth." His gaze falls on Callie. "Enough, Callie! It's pathetic to pray to invisible man!" He storms away.

"He isn't heartless." Jeff looks at Beth. "He's just angry."

"He's dangerous. That's what he is."

"He's more than that." They look at Callie. "And we are going to have do something. Soon."

The interstate stretches out for miles and miles ahead of the Winchesters, Kyle, Ryan, and Beth. The sun is high in the sky, and a cool breeze is felt. No cars have passed by since the walk began, and a stomach is heard growling from one of the companions.

"Anyone have any food?" Everyone shakes their head. "I hope someone passes by soon." Ryan looks down the empty road.

"Nobody is coming. Everyone is probably hiding." He looks at Kyle, who walks alongside him.

"You have such a negative attitude, do you know that?"

"Hey, leave her alone." Dean looks at Ryan as he walks behind him.

"Well, she does."

"What should I be positive about? This is a waking nightmare that hasn't reached its end or climax yet. We are sitting ducks out here too."

"What were you like before this?" Kyle looks at Ryan.

"Nothing really. Nothing."

"I was a rookie on the police force. My family are all cops and lawyers."

"They must be proud of you." Ryan looks over at Dean.

"Maybe."

"I was in college awhile ago." Sam is carrying Beth.

"So, what happened?" Ryan looks at him.

"Dean asked me to help him, and since then, we have been chasing monsters."

"When did you guys discover demons?"

"Recently." He looks at Kyle. "It was hard believing that monsters were real, but now I know different."

"You think you guys will be able to return to a normal life after this?" Dean looks at Kyle and then at Sam. "I didn't think so." She continues to walk.

"Well, I am. I rather go up against criminals than monsters and demons, but that's me."

"Good luck with that." John looks over his shoulder at Ryan as he waits for them to catch up to him. "Let's take a break for a few minutes, and then we'll start to walk again."

Pulling back a piece of cardboard from a window, Jordan looks outside at the town in front of the building. Cars are smashed into each other, but no people are seen. Newspapers are blown across the street, and a fire hydrant is shooting water up into the sky. About to move away from the window, Jordan suddenly sees a man looking back at him, and his eyes are black.

"What are you looking at?"

Startled, Jordan turns to look at Beth. He looks back out the window at the man, who continues to stare back at him. He turns toward Beth and shrugs.

"Does it matter?"

"No, but I thought you had no interest out there."

"I don't." He moves away from the window.

"So, why were you looking?" Beth looks out the window.

"Because I might have to go out there." Beth looks at Jordan. "Gail is dying, and Jeff is right. I can't just let her die."

"So, let me go with you."

"No! I'll go, and I'll take Gail with me."

"But what about the rest of us?"

"You'll be safe in here, Beth."

"Why don't you want us to go with you, Jordan?" He looks at her. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing. I just have to do this." He looks over at the couch, where Gail is still resting. "This is on me." He notices a strange look that Callie is giving him.

"When are you going?"

"In an hour, Beth." He walks away from her.

Suddenly, Callie drops her rosary beads. She stares at the silver cross shining across the dark floor. She is about to pick it up when Jeff snatches it up on the floor.

"You should be more careful with this, Callie." Jeff looks at the cross. "He still needs to hear us." He hands the cross back to her.

"That he does." She doesn't take the cross back right away. "Thank you." She finally takes it back, but her eyes never leave Jeff's.

"You okay?" Callie looks over at Jordan. "Callie?"

"I'm fine, Jeff." She smiles at him. "Just fine."

As the walk resumes, John Winchester spots a green Cadillac cruising down the interstate. He stops walking, and everyone else turns to look at the car. Exchanging looks with his sons, he waits until the car pulls up near him to approach it.

"Isn't it a bit hot for all you to be walking?" John grins. "Hop in. I'll give you a ride."

"Actually, we are going in the opposite direction."

"Why's that? There's no town in that direction." John's grin vanishes. "Come on. Hop all in."

"I was told that there was a town thirty miles down this road."

"You heard wrong, my friend."

Studying the driver, John sees a man in his early to mid-thirties wearing a dirty baseball cap, striped shirt, and jeans. He is chewing on something that could either be gum or tobacco. There is a bulge under his shirt.

"What's under your shirt, friend?" The guy's smile disappears. "Where are you going?"

"Listen, John boy, do we have to do it this way?" John starts to move away from the window.

Suddenly, a dart is shot into John's neck. He spins around wildly toward everyone else. Grabbing for the dart in his neck, John passes out before he can remove it.

Before the others can react, darts are shot into them from unseen guns. They try to pull the darts out of their neck. It is too late as they all fall down onto the ground, unconscious.

Men dressed in black emerge from the woods and approach the Winchesters, Kyle, Ryan, and Beth. A black van speeds down the interstate toward them. The men carry everyone into the van.

The man in the Cadillac watches all this and waits for everyone to pile into the van behind him. He pulls out a cell phone and starts to dial a number. He listens to the rings before a woman answers the call.

"Helena, we got them." He listens to the woman say something on the other end. "We'll take them back and find out which one is the mole. See you in ten minutes." He hangs up the phone. "Let's go!" Honking the horn, he swerves the car around on the interstate and heads up the road.

Moving the dresser away from the front door, Jordan is surprised to find Jeff helping him with it. They exchange looks as they move away from the door. Walking together back toward the couch, Jeff hands Jordan his gun.

"Take it."

"But don't you need it?"

"No. You need it more." Jeff watches Jordan take the gun and put it into the back of his pants. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Just take care of Beth and Callie. I'll come back when I can." Jordan scoops Gail up into his arms. "One of the cars out there has to still work, and I'll drive over to the hospital."

"I'm coming with you, Jordan."

"Beth, we are already talked about this, and the answer is still no."

"He's right, Beth. He has to do this." Callie approaches them. "You're safer here with us."

"Why don't you butt out, Callie!"

"Beth!" Jeff looks at Beth and then at Callie.

"I'm sorry, but…" Callie drops her rosary beads near Beth. "I'm so clumsy. Beth, can you pick that up for me, please?"

"Pick it up yourself. Come on, Jordan." She walks toward the front door. "Let's go."

"Beth, you don't have to be rude." Jordan kneels down with Gail still in his arms and picks up the rosary beads. "Here, Callie. Take it." He stops when he sees the look on Callie's face. "What?"

Taking the rosary beads from Jordan, Callie turns to look at Beth. They study each other for a minute. Beth starts to walk toward her when she suddenly grabs the gun away from Jordan and points it at Callie.

"Well played, Callie."

"You too, Beth."

"Beth, what are you doing?"

"What we are going to do, Jordan, is walk out the door with Gail in your arms."

"Beth, put the gun down." Jeff flinches as Beth points the gun at him. "What's the matter with you?"

Suddenly, Beth's eyes turn black. An evil grin spreads across her face. She clicks the safety off and points the gun back at Callie.

"How long did you know?"

"Just now, and if you shoot me, you'll waste the bullet." Callie's eyes turn into a brilliant green. "And you know that."

"But I can shoot them." Beth swings her gun back toward Jeff, Jordan, and Gail.

"But not Gail. We both need her, and that is why we both are here."

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Jordan looks from Beth to Gail. "Beth, why are your eyes black? You look like that man outside." Callie looks at Jordan and then at Beth.

"So, you were going to make your move no matter what."

"I was tired of doing nothing, Callie. We want Gail, and we will have Gail."

"Beth, drop the damn gun!"

Suddenly, Beth shoots Jeff in the right shoulder. She swerves the gun around to Jordan, who had put Gail down on the couch. Looking at Callie, Beth only shakes her head.

"I was here first."

"That's not going to work, and you know it."

"Beth…"

"That's not Beth, Jordan. I'm sorry."

"But it is Beth, Jordan. Now, pick Gail back up."

"Why is she so important, Beth!"

"It doesn't matter, but if you value your life, you will pick her back up. Now!"

"No." Beth looks at Jordan. "No."

"Fine. I'll do it."

Beth is about to pull the trigger when a small, silver knife is thrown into her chest. Shocked, she looks back at Callie, who is holding three more. She is about to shoot her when she falls to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Jordan, but I can save Beth." Callie walks over to her and watches her die.

"Was that even her?" Jordan runs over to Beth and holds her. "What the hell is going on, Callie? What! What is this!"

"It's a war between angels, demons, and you." Jordan looks at Callie, who pulls her knife out of Beth. "And the demons are pushing phase two."

"What the hell is phase two?" Everyone looks at Jeff.

"Infiltration. I thought you were the demon, Jordan. You had me fooled for awhile."

"I thought angels weren't allowed to fight." Jeff looks at Callie, who walks over to him.

"I guess you can say that I am part of a group that can and will fight." She touches Jeff's shoulder and watches it heal.

"Why are you after Gail?" Callie looks over at Jordan. "Why is she so important?"

"She is a receiver." Callie approaches Gail and picks her up in her arms. "She can feel everyone and everything on this plane."

"On this plane?" Jeff walks over to her.

"What do you mean?" Jordan walks away from Beth's body.

"Look, time is short here especially because other demons will be coming in any minute now. I need you two to come with me."

"Where?" Callie looks at Jordan.

"The frontlines, where us angels are gathering people to fight."

"And if we refuse?" Callie looks at Jeff.

"Then, I have to leave you here."

"To defend ourselves."

"Yes." Callie looks at Jeff and then at Jordan. "I need you two to decide right now."

"Okay." Jeff looks at Jordan, who is staring at Beth. "Jordan, she's gone, man." Jordan looks at him. " Let her go."

"Fine." Jordan looks at Callie. "Fine."

Suddenly, a white light is emitted from Callie and spreads out across the room. In a flash, they disappear just as a group of people with their eyes dripping black barge into the room. They stare at each other and look down at Beth, but they were too late.


	7. Chapter 7

SUPERNATURAL: Remains of the Day

By, Melissa R. Mendelson

Flashes of memories flicker through the minds of the Winchesters like pieces of a movie that someone else is now watching. Minutes drip slowly by like sand from an hourglass as they remember everything from the car crash to the ambush. Conversations and thoughts echo in each of their heads, but suddenly silence enters the room, which is even more deafening.

"Enough! Enough! Damn it! Are you satisfied now?"

Green eyes lock onto John Winchester, who sits in a wooden chair in-between his two boys, Sam and Dean. Long, white hair flows around a woman, who still studies him. Her pale, long fingers gently tap her knee before she finally nods.

"We weren't going to hurt you, Helena. Onyx wanted us to find you." The woman now gazes at Dean.

"But I guess you found us." A smile passes on her face as she looks at Sam.

"I had to be sure." She stands up from her chair. "There is no time for mistakes." She gestures for the Winchesters to stand up. "There were only supposed to be four of you not six." She looks at each of them now with a warm look in her eyes. "But you were infiltrated." Her eyes become narrow.

"By who?" Helena looks at John. "Who?"

Rush hour echoes throughout the diner as the door swings open for another customer. Dishes clatter to the floor as a waitress curses under her breath, but the man nearby made no move to help her. Children scream and race around waiters and waitresses who carried more food to the cluttered tables in their section. Among the chaos of the dinner hour, one man sitting in a booth tried to steady his hand as he drank his coffee.

Putting the coffee cup shakily back on its saucer, Ryan Mitchell pulls out a crumbled note from his coat pocket. He stares at the white paper before slowly unfolding it. His eyes fall on the black ink still shining against the white: **MURDER BUYS YOU A ONE-WAY TICKET INTO HELL, BUT I HAVE YOUR GET OUT OF HELL FREE CARD. COAST DINER AT SIX.**

Suddenly, Ryan becomes aware of another man sitting across from him at his booth. He folds his note and places it back in its pocket before looking at this person. When his eyes finally look up to meet the man's gaze, a cold chill runs deep into his bone for the man's eyes were pools of ink.

"Ryan Mitchell." He slowly nods. "Still want that Get Out Of Hell Free Card?" An evil laughs erupts from his mouth as Ryan becomes as pale as his note. "Come on, man. You're not dead yet, so don't look like a ghost." Ryan swallows hard. "Besides, if you do what I want, you can stay up here."

"More coffee, sir… Oh. I didn't see your friend come in." The waitress looks puzzled at the man, who now has brown eyes. "What can I get you, sir?"

"Coffee. Black like our friend here is having."

"Sure… Wow. You're really pale. Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine… I'm… Fine. Thanks." Ryan gives her an annoyed look and watches her shrug it off as she walks away.

"Now, that is no way to treat a lady, but you would know how to treat a lady. Wouldn't you?"

"It was an accident."

"I bet. I also bet that the police haven't found her body, but they could. Are you still a suspect in that case?" Ryan gives the man a sharp look. "Was she your first, or were there others? I can never keep track."

"She was the only one."

"But there were almost two."

"Look, mister, what the hell do you want?" Ryan regrets those words as the man's eyes return to their black orbs.

"Call me Ronan, Ryan." Ryan sits back against his booth and almost jumps from the dampness of his shirt that is soaked by his sweat. "And I have a job for you."

"I'm afraid to ask what it requires."

"Your expertise… With a woman."

"A woman?"

"Yeah. Well, maybe a young woman." Ronan studies him as Ryan drinks his coffee. "My sister, Kyle." He smiles as Ryan nearly chokes on his coffee.

"What!"

"Oh, it is this whole big complicated thing, and she was supposed to be dead. However, she isn't, but she has to be."

"You want me to kill your sister?" He glances at the waitress, who returns with their coffees.

"Well, she isn't really my sister." Ronan waits till the waitress walks away. "She's this human before you's sister."

"What are you?"

"A demon." Ronan drinks his coffee as Ryan looks toward the exit door. "You don't believe me?" Ryan looks back at him. "When you were four, you let the dog out of the house. He was barking so much, and nobody was around to walk him. So, you let him out, thinking that he would do his business and walk back in." Ryan shudders. "However, you weren't counting on him crossing the street and getting killed by that car." Ryan feels like he was stabbed and rubs his chest. "Your mother was so distraught. She really loved that dog."

"Stop it. Stop it!" Everyone at the diner looks at them. "Please."

"And what did you tell her, Ryan? What did you tell her when she asked you how the dog got out?" Ryan's eyes start to water. "You said…"

"I know what I freaking said."

"You said that you opened the door to go play outside when the dog ran past you and out into the street." An evil grin spreads across Ronan's face. "And she believed you, but you never got a dog again, at least, for some years afterward."

"You're a bastard." Ryan hangs his head as he wipes his eyes.

"Thank you. Now, forgot about these compliments, and let me ask you a real question? Do you want to go to hell?" Ryan looks up at him. "Do you?" The grin is gone from Ronan's face.

"No."

"Good. Then, we leave now and take a little trip."

"Where are we going?"

"To meet my sister."

"And you want me to just kill her?"

"No. You have to do something else first, but afterward, yes, you kill her." Ronan stands up from the table and drops a twenty on it. "Shall we go?" Ryan looks at him. "Shall we?"

"Yeah." Ryan follows Ronan out of the diner.

"But I didn't kill her!"

Ryan looks from the Winchesters to Helena and then at a man dressed in black military clothes. His wrists are bound to the wooden chair that he is sitting in. An overhead lamp swings gently over him. "I wasn't going to kill Kyle!"

"I don't believe you." Everyone looks at Helena. "I don't."

"You have to believe me, please." Ryan stares at the Winchesters. "You know me."

"No, we don't." John stares angrily at him. "I was right to not trust you."

"Come on! If I was going to kill all of you, I would have done it already!"

"So, what were you waiting for? To take Kyle out first?" Dean starts to approach Ryan when his father grabs him by the arm.

"No! No. I thought maybe if I fought on your side, I wouldn't go to hell."

"You killed a woman, Ryan!" Everyone looks at Sam. "You killed her and then hid the body."

"I was scared."

"Yeah, well, you are going to hell."

"Sam!" He looks at John.

"Okay. Everyone out!" Helena motions for the Winchesters to leave the room. "Except him." She points at Ryan, and the man nods.

"Come on! I wasn't going to kill her! I swear I wasn't!" The door to the room slams shut.

"You okay?" John notices that Helena looks drained.

"I need to rest. Then, I need to finish with him and then work on the little girl, Beth."

"Beth?" Helena looks at Sam. "She's only a kid. She's not the mole."

"Maybe so, but I would still feel better if I checked her."

"And what about Kyle?" Everyone looks at Dean. "Where is she?"

"Resting." Helena starts to walk away.

"Hey! I would like to see her."

"Not now, Dean."

"Wait a damn minute! You ambush us, go through our minds like some movie, and now you are telling us what to do!"

"Dean."

"What!" He looks at his father.

"She needs to rest, Dean." He looks at Helena.

"Why?" She looks at Sam. "Why can't we see her?"

"Look, you did what you were supposed to do. You brought her to me, and she is now in my care. Okay?" Helena vanishes before them.

"What kind of crap is that!" Dean looks wildly at his father and brother. "What kind of crap is that!"

"Dean."

"What?"

"You really like this girl, don't you?"

"What if I do, Sam?"

"Look, boys, for right now, we have to do what Helena said. Let's go to what they call a cafeteria here and get some food."

"Fine." Dean doesn't follow John or Sam right away. "Fine."

A town in chaos, police are escorting teachers and children from a school that is partly on fire. Fire fighters battle the blaze as the police lead everyone a safe distance away. Two police officers are about to get in their squad car when they spot a little girl, Beth, in the window, screaming for help.

"Shit!" One cop looks over at the other officers, who are still pushing people back from the school. "Let's go!" He hurries over to the school with his partner close behind him.

"How could we have missed her? I thought we got everyone out." They hurry up the stairwell toward the second floor.

"Somehow, we missed her."

Suddenly, the steps creak underneath them. The two police officers grab the railing and hold on for a minute. Exchanging looks, they hurry faster up the stairs and out onto the second floor.

"This building isn't going to stand much longer." They survey the hallway but don't see her. "Which classroom was she in?"

"Damned if I know."

"Okay. I go right. You go left."

"Be careful."

"You too."

Along the right side of the school, the cop checks every classroom that he approaches. The hair stands up on the back of his neck and arms, and he quickly rubs both, trying to silence whatever bad vibe he was sensing. Looking into a laboratory, he spots Beth cowering in the corner near the window.

"Hey. It's okay. It's okay." He approaches her with his arms held out.

"Behind you."

Suddenly, before the cop can react, Ronan snaps his neck back. A bone is heard breaking. The cop's body falls to the floor.

"I want to go home." Beth starts to cry.

"You will, but you have to call for help one more time. I will tell you when."

"Jesus, you killed him."

Ronan slaps Ryan across the face. He then grabs him by the neck and throws him near the cop. Eyes glazed black, he stares at him and then at Beth.

"Change into his clothes, and be fast about it."

"His partner is still up here."

"I'll take care of him, and sweetie?" Beth looks at Ronan. "Go into the room across from us." He watches Beth hurry out of the room. "Change!" He glares at Ryan one last time before leaving the room.

Just as Ryan finishes changing into the police uniform, he hears a man's scream echo throughout the hallway. He shudders as he buttons the shirt. He kneels down to tie his shoelaces when he senses someone behind him.

As he turns around, Ronan stabs him in the shoulder with a pair of scissors. He grins as Ryan screams. Pulling out the bloody scissors, Ronan looks back at Ryan, who glares at him.

"What the hell!"

"They won't buy the story if you are not injured."

"Next time, warn me!"

"I will." Ryan stares at Ronan, who is no longer grinning. "Now, go downstairs, and don't forget the cop's gun."

"They still won't believe me."

"If they don't, then you are no use to me." Ryan understands what that means and nods. "Go! They should be here any minute."

"And the girl?"

"I still need her." Ryan shudders as he walks past Ronan. "Don't worry, Ryan. You're not dead yet."

"Thanks for the reminder."

"Anytime." He watches Ryan leave the room. "Anytime." Ronan looks down at the bloody scissors in his hand.

A long, stone corridor leads John and Helena down past several rooms. Most of the rooms seem occupied by people in black military clothes. The overhead lights flicker for a moment but then stop. Their footsteps echo throughout the ever-winding corridor.

"This underground was used way back during the Civil War. Who would ever think that it would be used now in the war for this world?" Helena looks over at John, who returns her look. "So, John, when are you going to give me that bullet that you have been keeping?"

"I'm not." Helena stops walking. "That bullet stays with me."

"They won't be foolish and bring the Colt here."

"They might, and it stays with me."

"If that is what you want."

"It is." Helena starts walking. "What about Kyle?" She looks at John. "Why are you keeping her separate from us?"

"I'm not going to harm her." John saw the hesitated look. "I need her to rest."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know why." She starts to walk away, but John grabs her by the arm.

"Why!"

"I need her to relive the night that she died."

"What!"

"She has to, John, and I need her focused and not occupied by you, Sam, or Dean."

"You're going to torture her."

"Something else happened the night that she died, and only she can remember it." John keeps a tight grip on Helena's arm. "If she doesn't, we could lose an essential element that could win this war."

"Like what?"

"We shall find out." She breaks free from John's grasp. "This is a tough journey for her, and I don't know how it is going to end."

"Meaning?"

"Tell Dean to not get too attached to her." Helena starts to walk away from John.

"Do you know why us humans are better than angels? Do you!" Helena turns to look at John. "We care about each other, and we don't let anything to happen those that we care about. We interfere unlike you."

"I care. I always care, and, no, we can't interfere. Yet, some of us choose to." She walks away as John stares after her.

Ryan opens his eyes and looks up to see a blurry image of a woman standing before him. He shakes his head as the woman comes closer. As his vision clears, he recognizes the woman that he killed.

"Hailey?"

"Hello, Ryan."

"But you're dead."

"I know. You killed me."

"Hailey…"

"It's okay, Ryan. I forgive you." She kneels down in front of him. "You did what you had to."

"I didn't want you to leave me, but it is no excuse to kill you."

"But you still did." Ryan closed his eyes and sighed. "And now it is my turn."

Suddenly, black claws come out of Hailey's hand as she rams it into Ryan's chest. She holds him close to her body as Ryan starts to jerk in his chair. Slowly, she pulls her bloody hand out of his chest and then licks her hand. An evil smile spreads across her face as Ryan's ragged breaths start to slow down.

"See you in hell, Ryan." Hailey leaves the room.

A few minutes later, a guard enters the room and freezes in his steps. He runs outside into the hallway and sounds the alarm. He looks wildly around the corridor, but there is no sight of Hailey.

The Winchesters, Helena, and more military personnel hurry into the room to discover Ryan, who is barely alive. Helena pushes past everyone to examine his wound. An animal sound escapes her mouth as the lights start to flicker in the room.

Suddenly, Ryan starts to cough as his wound heals. Tears course down his face as he looks at Helena. He continues to cough as she tears off the rope binding him to the chair.

"How could I be so foolish?"

Suddenly, another guard hurries into the room. A confused look crosses his face as he looks at everyone. His eyes fall on Helena.

"David is dead. His throat was slashed right open by…"

"By a Soldier Demon." Everyone looks at Helena. "And David was guarding Beth, right?" The man nods. "Except Beth was never a little girl." Sam stares at her. "She was the mole, and now they come into the town above us."

"Why?" Helena glares at John.

"Because if you let one in, they all can come in." She looks at Ryan.

"Why save him? He killed someone."

"Because, Sam, he was telling the truth. It was an accident, but he was a coward in hiding her body." Helena storms past everyone. "We will be lucky if we have the remains of the day left before company arrives."


	8. Chapter 8

Supernatural: Final Moments

By, Melissa Rachel

Orange flames break through the darkness around a priest, who silently prays with a gold cross dangling from his hand. He kneels on the wooden floor of his office as rolls of parchment gently roll back and forth on his desk. His lips move, but no words are heard. As his eyes slowly open, he knows that he is no longer alone.

"It's time, father. Are you ready?"

"We are."

"Then, let's go. We need to move now before they attack."

"How will we get there? Helena is so far away."

"We will take you."

"We?" The priest stands up and looks at the angel standing behind him. "What do you mean we?"

Suddenly, angels dressed in black appear behind the angel Michael, who has his white wings spread out behind him. His white eyes settle on the priest. Nodding, the angels walk out of the small room. "It's time, father."

"Time. So, today may be the final moments of our world." The angel nods. "And are you going to fight?"

"I didn't bring others for no reason. Are you ready?"

"Let's get my people and go." He walks out of the office, followed by the angel.

A scream echoes through the corridor of the underground chamber, where Helena and her group hide out. A guard is stationed outside a room as Dean hurries over to him. He grabs Dean by the shoulders and pushes him back away from the door as the other Winchesters approach them.

"Helena is hurting her! You have to let me into that room."

"No. I'm sorry."

"You heard her scream! You have to let me in! Now!"

"Dean, maybe you shouldn't go in there." Dean glares at his father, John.

"Dad might be right, Dean."

"No, he's not, Sam." Dean looks at his father. "He's not, and I am getting into this room." He tries to push past the guard, who again pushes him away. "Damn you!" He starts to attack the guard when his brother and father grab a hold of him. "Let me go!"

Suddenly, Helena emerges from the room. Appearing drained, her white eyes settle on Dean. A ghost of a smile spreads across her face. "Dean, you can't come in. I'm sorry. Besides, Kyle needs to rest now."

"Why? So you can torture her later?" He is still held by his father and brother.

"I am not torturing her. I am trying to help her."

"Help her? Right. That's why she screamed like she was being murdered."

"And she was by her brother, Ronan. I need her to remember that night, and I can't afford for her to get distracted especially by you."

"And why's that?" Helena gives him a look.

"I'm sure you can guess why." She walks away.

"You two can let go of me now." He shrugs his brother and father off and storms away.

"Dad, this isn't right."

"I know, Sam, but if we are going to win this war, this has to happen. Dean can't get attached to Kyle. No matter what." They watch Dean storm off.

Ronan rubs his forehead as Scar shoots him a look. They stand on the outskirts of the town, watching people scatter into their homes. Turning to look behind them, they see dozens of people with shiny, black orbs for eyes wait for the signal.

"What is it?"

"Helena is interrogating Kyle again. She is looking for it."

"Did she find it?"

"No. Not yet, but she is very close."

"We better move then. We can't afford for her to get it." Scar gestures for Ronan to step into the town first. "You first."

"Are you sure it is safe to enter?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Ronan looks up to see Beth waiting for them in the town. "She got through, and now we can." He shoves Ronan over the border into the town.

"Thanks." Ronan shoots him a look as he starts to walk toward Beth.

"Don't thank me yet." Scar motions for the other demons to enter the town. "Kill everyone you find." He waits until he is the last one to enter the town. "If you think you can stop me, I suggest you try, but you will fail, Michael."

"We will try and win, Scar." He watches Scar turn around to face him. "This will be our final battleground."

"And the ground rules?"

"Spare those inside the town."

"I don't think so."

"Then, you will suffer before you are sent back to hell."

"I don't see any army with you, angel. Do you dare fight me alone?"

"My army is approaching, and I suggest that you get ready."

"And when will this army come?"

"Within the hour, and if I wanted to, I would kill you now to end all of this."

"But you know that this war has been coming for a long time now, which is why you will allow it to happen."

"Not unless you take more innocent lives. Spare those inside the town until sunset."

"Then, spill their blood and yours."

"And yours as well."

"Deal."

"Deal." The angel and demon size each other up with their eyes before Scar enters the town.

Ignoring the stares of those that he passes by, Ryan walks toward Helena's room. He looks over his shoulder to see two guards following behind him. Shaking his head, he approaches the room and knocks on the wooden door.

Opening the door, Helena lets Ryan into the room. She gestures for the two guards to wait outside. Closing the door, she turns to look at Ryan, who stands a few feet away from her.

"I want to fight."

"I know, but I don't know if that is the best choice for you. They can still influence you, and…"

"I won't betray you, Helena. I won't."

"And if you die, you go to hell. You know that."

"I do."

"And if they promise you that you won't…"

"It's all a lie, and I don't want them to destroy this world. They can say whatever they want, but you saved me. I am in your debt not theirs."

"And you're ready to put your life on the line to save this world?"

"I am." Helena stares at him. "I am, Helena."

"Okay. Before you get into the fight, you have to do one thing for me first."

"Anything."

"Good." A ghost of a smile spreads across her face.

A silver bullet bounces up in the air and then down into the palm of a hand. The silver flashes against the luminescent lights overhead. The small object is then lost in the fist of John Winchester.

Walking into the room, Sam looks at his father, who lies on his back on his bed. He watches his father open his hand to see the bullet on his palm. He recognizes the bullet. "That's the Colt's bullet." His father looks at him.

"That it is." He sits up on the bed. "Where's Dean?"

"I don't know. So, you had the bullet the whole time?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me or Dean?"

"Because I made a promise to Onyx that I wouldn't tell anyone I had it until I was here."

"You know you hardly knew Onyx, but you act as if he was some long lost friend."

"He was in a way." He sees the look on Sam's face. "He was watching over this family for some time before he took human form. We owed him in some ways."

"So, he was a guardian angel of ours?"

"One of them, according to him. Look, we still need the Colt. Otherwise, this bullet here is useless."

"But you don't think that they would be foolish enough to bring the Colt here, do you?" Sam walks over to his father.

"Scar might want us so badly that he might have the Colt with him."

"And how do we find out?"

"We wait till the fight, and then we find out. In the meantime, you should go find your brother." Sam looks away. "What?"

"I was wondering if any of us would make it past this fight." John stands up from the bed and walks closer to his son. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you or Dean."

"Don't worry, Sam. I'm not going anywhere and neither is Dean. We are right here, and we will survive this."

"Do you believe that?" His father hugs him.

"Yeah, I do." But the look on his face says something else. "I do." He looks down at the bullet that is still in his hand. "Now, go find your brother." He walks away from Sam.

"Okay." Sam walks toward the door, but he looks back at his father before leaving the room.

"What do you mean that we can't kill these people? We should, or they might turn around and start to fight with us."

"I told, Ronan that we can't touch these people until sunset. Just keep them in the town hall building. That's it."

"That's it? That's it, Scar because an angel asked you to, and you call me weak?' Scar grabs Ronan by the throat and lifts him off the ground.

"I made you. Don't forget that, and you will do exactly as I said." His grip tightens on Ronan's throat. "Otherwise, I will rip you from this human that you inhabit, and I will kill you." He drops Ronan to the ground. "You understand me?" Ronan nods as he rubs his throat.

"Sir, we found the entrance to the underground base, where Helena's group is." Scar turns to look at the young man standing behind him with black eyes. "Take six with you, and find Kyle. Kill whoever crosses your path, and drag her up here. Ronan has some… Unfinished business with her." Scar looks down at Ronan, who stares back at him.

"Understood." The man hurries off.

"This time, make sure you kill her." Scar walks away from Ronan.

Sam finds Dean approaching Kyle's room. He follows slowly behind at first. Then, shaking his head, he catches up to Dean. "What are you going to do, Dean?"

"I'm going to get into that room with or without your help, Sam."

"Dean, you know you can't go in there." Sam grabs his brother by the arm, but Dean spins around and slams Sam against the wall behind him.

"Sam, you know that this is wrong and that Helena is hurting her. I just want to make sure that she is okay. That's it."

"You love her, don't you?" Dean lets go of Sam and sighs. "Alright. Let's try to get you into that room."

"Thank you." Dean and Sam walk together toward Kyle's room.

Approaching the door to Kyle's room, the guard sees the Winchesters and shakes his head. He is about to make a comment when they grab him and push him away from the door. The guard turns to see Dean open the door and walk in. He mutters under his breath as Sam now stands in front of the room.

Walking into dark room, Dean turns on the light. He sees Kyle sleeping on a small cot. Approaching the bed, he sits down next to her and pushes a strand of brown hair off her face. "Kyle? Kyle?"

"Dean?" She turns to look at him. "You shouldn't be in here."

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay." He is surprised at how cold her skin feels. "Are you okay?"

"I guess. My head hurts a bit. Other than that, I am alright." She sits up on the cot and looks at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just worried about you." He looks away.

"She's helping me remember something that I forgot."

"And that's why you screamed a few times like you were being murdered." Kyle now looks away as Dean looks at her. " Why is it so important for you to remember whatever it is that you forgot?"

"Because it can change the tide of this war." She looks at him. "I know that I have to relive that night that Ronan killed me to remember it. It's just hard. It feels like he is actually killing me again." She looks down at her chest and rubs her scar. "I can still feel that knife he uses." Dean takes her hand and holds it. "He's here in this town. I can feel it." She looks at Dean.

"So, they're here." Kyle nods.

Suddenly, Sam enters the room as he holds his head. He falls to the ground as he has a vision of demons killing Helena's men. He doesn't see the guard or Dean coming to his aid. "The demons are here. They are in the underground with us, and they are coming. They are coming for Kyle." Sam looks at Dean, who turns to look at Kyle. "They're here."


	9. Chapter 9

SUPERNATURAL: THE END OF NOW

By, Melissa R. Mendelson

The tension in the air was enough to strangle those pushed inside the town hall. It would be worse if there were no lights on, but they were still in dark in not knowing what was about to play out inside their town. Their begs and cries for help and knowledge continue to go unanswered from those with the black eyes, who guarded all the exits. They should be grateful that they still have their lives, but the towns' people were crippled with fear. Nobody was going to help them. They were still going to die.

In the midst of the people, a twelve-year-old boy stands still. His eyes are open, but his mind is gone. Nobody realizes that something is happening to him. Nobody would know that he would see what no one should ever see or know.

In the darkness, this twelve-year-old boy stands beside the demon now holding the Colt. He watches the monster point the gun down toward a bloody John Winchester. His breath is caught as the hammer is pulled back, and an ugly finger wraps around the trigger. The boy cannot close his eyes, and he watches a sinister grin spread across the face of the demon.

Suddenly, the Colt spins around toward a golden angel, and its bullet strikes his heart. The angel explodes into a white cloud of golden particles. The chaos around them ceases moments later, and the other angels scream before they too explode into white clouds.

The war is over, and the demons have won. Those still breathing on the battleground will soon be dead, killed by the remaining demons. Those inside the town hall will be slaughtered. The end of the world is here, and the boy is its witness. Evil will now reign, and those that will not be corrupted will die.

"No," the boy screams! "No! No! No!" He breaks down into tears as everyone inside the town hall looks at him. "It won't happen. I swear to you, God, that it won't happen." The boy wipes his tears angrily away. "I'll stop this."

"You and what army, boy?" The boy looks up at an old man standing near him. "We're all dead anyway. Just accept it."

"Not me, old man. I'm still alive."

Spinning around, the boy looks for a way to escape the confines of the town hall. All the exits are guarded, and he would not dare go near those demons that guard them. Biting down on his lip and tightening his fists, his eyes fall on a small window near the podium. If he could open it, there would be enough space for him to sneak through, but he needed a distraction. His eyes return to the old man still standing beside him. "You need to help me."

"Help you? Help you do what, boy?" The old man looks down at him.

"You need to help me escape."

"They'll kill you, boy."

"They'll kill me and everyone inside this place anyway."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I just saw it." The old man looks at him in shock. "There's a war going on right outside these windows, and that war is for us. If we lose, the demons will win, and they will kill us. There will be no more angels to save us, and if we do not do evil, then there is no point in sparing our lives."

"We'll win." The old man looks away, but his expression is grim.

"No, old man, we lose."

"And what can you do to change it, boy?"

"I'll figure that out if you can help me get out of here." The old man stares at him in doubt. "Help me, or we are all dead." The old man nods slowly. "I need a distraction."

Suddenly, the boy realizes that everyone inside the town hall heard what he said. Some women started to cry while others pulled their children closer to them. The men looked at each other and nodded. Everyone including the boy is now staring at the front doors.

"Wait a few minutes, boy." One man said as his friends started to whisper to each other.

Suddenly, the men charge the front doors. They push against it with all their might. The doors start to open as more demons guarding the other exits hurry over to the front doors to try to keep them closed.

"Go! Go!" One man looks at the boy.

As the boy hurries to the window and throws it open, he turns to see that the man, who told him to go, is now dead. A fist had come through the door and right into the man's chest. Quickly, the boy kicks out the screen and hurries outside as more screams fill the inside of the town hall. However, he could not look back but just run. If he looks back and gets caught, he would have thrown away his only chance in saving the world that he knows.

Sam and Dean Winchester and Kyle hurry through the tunnels underneath the town. They bump into a few guards that quickly follow behind them. A few minutes later, they find John Winchester, Helena, and Ryan.

"Dad, the demons are in the underground."

"I know, Sam. They killed a few of Helena's people already."

"Why is she with you?" Helena looks at Kyle and then at Dean.

"Because the demons are after her." Dean stares at Helena but then looks at Ryan. "Why is he with you?"

"Relax, Dean. I'm on your side."

"Sure you are, Ryan."

"Listen! There is only one way out of here, and the demons are already there."

"So, we're trapped." Helena looks at Sam. "Either we go to them or they come to us."

"There is one other option." Helena looks at her guards, who slowly understand what she is about to do. "Fight your way out if you can, and take out as many of those demons in the process." She sadly watches her men run off in the other direction.

"Helena, what are you doing?" She looks at John Winchester but doesn't answer.

Suddenly, a white flash blinds everyone. When it clears, they realize that they are above ground inside the town. Everyone now looks at Helena, who seems drained.

"Helena." She turns to see Scar standing behind her with an army of demons including Ronan next to him. "You are so predictable. You brought them right to me. Thank you."

"Scar. I should have known."

"Kill them." Scar grins as his demons start to advance on the Winchesters, Ryan, Kyle, and Helena.

Suddenly, the Arch Angel Michael appears with a group of men and women standing behind him. An instant later, Callie appears with Jordan, Jeff, and a very much alive Gail. Another minute passes, a third angel appears with a group of men and women.

"Is that it?"

"That's it, Scar. You're not smiling now, are you?" Michael approaches Scar, who only continues to stare at him.

"Give me a minute."

Suddenly, more demons approach them. A lot of them are the town's people. They all gather behind Scar.

"You won't win this." He pushes his black coat back, revealing the Colt tucked in his black pants. "You won't." His eyes move toward John Winchester, who is staring at the gun. "So, what are the rules?"

"I know you better than that, Scar. You don't follow rules."

"Then, I guess you brought all these good people to their death, Michael? They have no superhuman powers like my demons."

"No, but everyone will be on an even battleground."

"And how's that?"

Suddenly, a priest emerges from the group of people. He is clutching a very old book containing very old scriptures. A smile spreads across his face when he sees the look on Scar's face.

"Let's not waste any more time of this world's. Father, go over there and begin." Michael watches the priest move away from all of them to an empty spot nearby.

"Wait! Father, take these two with you." Helena pushes Kyle and Ryan toward them.

"Helena, what are you doing?"

"They can't fight, Dean. They'll be safer with him. Go!" Helena gestures to Kyle and Ryan to follow the priest.

"Helena!"

"Leave it alone, Dean." His father shoots him a look.

"Listen to your father, Dean." Scar grins at them. "Let's start. Now!"

Opening the book to a middle section, the priest starts to chant from one of the scriptures. Speaking Latin, the world seems to come to a halt, and as the priest makes a symbol in the air with his fingers, a large crash of thunder is heard overhead. Continuing to chant, everyone on both sides readies themselves for the final battle between Good and Evil.

Suddenly, everyone charges each other. People are thrown back. Kicks and punches are exchanged. No superhuman abilities are used by the demons. However, a few people stand out from the rest.

Wrestling with a woman demon, Gail's eyes change from brown to gold. She clutches the woman's arms and throws her off her. At the same time, she drains the woman's energy, rendering her unconscious. She watches a black cloud escape from the woman's mouth and go back down underneath the ground. Turning, she sees a young man lifting rocks and other objects with his mind and hurling them at the demons around him.

Suddenly, a man that doesn't have black eyes walks up behind the young man. His arms turn fiery orange, and he slices the young man in half. His sinister eyes turn toward Gail, who returns his look.

Dean and Sam fight back to back. Neither of them can see where their father went. They continue to fight the demons that are attacking them.

Ryan watches the fight as he stands near the priest and Kyle. He shakes his head when Kyle turns to look at him. Giving her a small, comforting smile, he reaches behind his back to pull out a long knife.

Suddenly, Ronan sneaks up behind Ryan and slams his fist into his back. Knocking the air out of him, Ronan rips the knife out of Ryan's pants. He looks at the blade and then up at Kyle. "I think this was meant for you." He watches Kyle look at Ryan and then back at him. "Shall we try this again?"

"You can try." Kyle knows that she has to keep Ronan away from the priest, so she moves away from where he is and toward the fight.

"Where are you going, sister?"

"Toward the fight."

"Why? We can have our fight here, but first…" Ronan hurls the knife at the priest.

The knife swings through the air and quickly removes the priest's head from his shoulders. The head tumbles toward the ground as the hands continue to clutch the book. The body falls to the ground.

"No!"

Kyle looks up just as Ronan lunges at her. He knocks her to the ground. His hands fold around her neck.

"This time, I am going to watch you die." His grip tightens on her neck as she struggles to break free underneath him.

In the meantime, the demons regain their abilities. They throw people off them like dolls. Some start to use their abilities to start suffocating those near them including Sam and Dean Winchester.

John Winchester makes his way to Scar, who just snapped the neck of a man that he was fighting. He throws the man's body aside without a second thought. His eyes turn and focus on John Winchester.

"What kept you?"

"You know, the fight."

"Well, is this going to be fast or very painful for you? I think painful." Scar starts to use his ability to suffocate John Winchester. "If you give me that bullet that you are holding, I'll just snap your neck like the other guy."

"You can go to hell." John Winchester uses all his strength and charges Scar, knocking him down.

"You first." Scar starts to punch John Winchester, breaking his bones in the process.

As Kyle's eyes start to flutter toward the back of her head, something slices down through Ronan and into her. She looks up to see Ryan standing over them. Her eyes move toward the long knife that is now in Ronan and through her. She watches Ryan looks at her before moving to the old book that the priest had. As he starts reading in Latin, Kyle breathes one last breath before dying.

Suddenly, like an explosion, a bubble emanates from Kyle. The demon is ripped out of Ronan and sucked back down underground. The demons near her are torn from their human bodies and forced back down into the underground.

Standing up from a broken John Winchester, Scar turns to look in Kyle's direction. A hideous look is stretched across his face. Reaching quickly into John's pocket, he pulls out the bullet for the Colt and loads the gun.

Slowly moving his head toward the right, John Winchester realizes that a twelve-year-old boy had made his way toward them. His eyes are locked on the Colt. However, he turns to look at John Winchester when he realizes that he is staring at him.

"Hey, Scar, you think you'll win this, but I know that you will lose."

"Do you? Are you going to waste your last breaths on bullshit, John?"

"It's not bullshit, and you underestimate my boys."

"Do I?"

"Come closer. I have something to tell you." Scar leans down toward him with now loaded Colt. "You see.." Suddenly, John Winchester rips the gun out of Scar's hand, and with the last of his strength, he hurls it at the twelve-year-old boy. "You're going to lose, Scar." He watches Scar quickly advance on the boy that is now holding the gun.

Nearby, Gail is holding the fiery arms of a man intent on killing her. The skin on her hands is nearly burned away. Yet, she still struggles to keep the fiery arms from splitting her in half.

Dean and Sam Winchester are still surrounded by demons. They continue to fight back to back. Neither of them knowing what is going on with their father or with Kyle.

Ronan pushes himself off Kyle, pulling the knife out of her. He pulls the rest of the knife out of his body. With the last of his breath, he kisses his sister on her forehead, which heals her wound. He smiles as she looks up at him, but then he falls down toward the ground and dies.

Kyle sits up and pulls Ronan close to her. She starts to cry as Ryan continues to chant nearby. Holding Ronan's body close to her, Kyle starts to cry.

Suddenly, nearby the sound of a gun is heard. Silence quickly follows. Inhuman screams are heard. The war comes to an end.


	10. Chapter 10

SUPERNATURAL: NEW BEGINNINGS

By, Melissa Rachel

All you see is chaos, but in a blink of an eye, it suddenly stops. Jagged breaths are heard from some while others' hearts slam against their chest. No words are exchanged, but some come to the aid of the injured. Humans, angels, and demons stand together after the Colt sounded off one final time.

Scar looks down at the bullet hole in his chest. He screams into the air, and his screams are answered by the surviving demons. Then, he explodes into a black cloud of dust, covering a twelve-year-old boy now holding the Colt.

The remaining demons explode into black clouds, releasing their human hosts. Black eyes turn brown, blue, and hazel. Confusion fills the air as all eyes turn on the angels that start to leave save one, Helena.

Gail turns to look at everyone as she holds her hands against her chest. She steps over the body of the man that tried to kill her. Her eyes settle on a boy still holding a gun in his hand.

Sam and Dean Winchester hurry over to their father, who is smiling at the twelve-year-old boy. They look at the boy and then back at their father. Dean takes his father's hand in his, and Sam does the same thing.

"My boys." John Winchester squeezes their hands. "I am so… So very proud of the both of you." He pulls their hands closer to his chest. "Take care of each other. I'll try to… Check in on you from time to time. I love… I love you both." He dies.

"Dad! Dad!" Sam starts to cry.

"He's gone, Sam." Dean puts his hand on his brother's shoulder before looking away. "He's gone." His tear-filled eyes settle on Kyle, who is still holding Ronan in her arms.

Walking over to Kyle, Ryan holds out his hand for her to take, but she doesn't take it. "Kyle, he's dead."

"Because you killed him, and you tried to kill me."

"I did kill you, but your brother saved you. He somehow saved you."

"So, why don't you just kill me?" She looks at Ryan.

"I only did what I was told. Now, come on. Take my hand."

"No." She sees Dean approach her. "Get away from me, Ryan."

"Kyle." Dean kneels beside her. "Ryan did what he had to. Did you see what you did?" Kyle shakes her head. "You saved your brother and others." She looks at Dean. "You saved your brother, and he saved you." Dean gently removes Kyle's hands from her brother's body. "It's okay. Come on." He helps her up.

Suddenly, Kyle embraces Dean. Dean pulls her closer as she starts to cry. She puts her head on his shoulder as he runs his fingers through her hair.

Helena approaches Dean, Kyle, and Ryan. She looks down at Ronan's body. Her sad eyes move up toward Kyle.

"Can you save him like you saved me?" She looks at Ryan and shakes her head.

"I can't. Many lives were lost today, but their lives were not lost in vain. Your world still exists."

"So, now what?" Sam approaches them

"Now? You have a choice." Helena looks at the four of them. "You can either have the normal life that you wanted for yourself, or…"

"Or?" She looks at Dean.

"Or you can continue to hunt for monsters. They are still out there. Scar was one of the worst, but he wasn't the last. The choice is yours." She starts to fade away.

"Wait! What about Ronan?"

"What about our father?" Dean looks at Helena, who is looking at Kyle.

"They'll be waiting for you up there." She points upward. "And we'll be watching all of you down here." She disappears.

"So, that's it? They just leave, and we're supposed to go on with our lives?" Sam angrily shakes his head.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am going to the police. I have a few things that I would like to tell them about me." Ryan starts to walk away.

"Wait. How did you know how to speak Latin?"

"I come from a religious family. Take care of yourself, Kyle. All of you, take care of yourselves." Ryan walks away.

"Sir?" Dean looks down to see the twelve-year-old boy holding out the Colt for him to take. "I think this belongs to you."

Dean kneels down toward the boy. "No, it's yours. Keep it safe." He watches the boy hold the gun close to him. "What's your name anyway?"

"Jonas."

"Thank you, Jonas." Dean smiles at him.

"What should we do with dad's body?"

"We'll bury him and those that died here." The Winchesters and Kyle turn to see the town's mayor standing behind them. "I don't know exactly what happened here today, but I do know that these people gave their lives to save us and maybe even the whole world. After we bury them, we'll make a monument to remember this day, where the world almost came to an end." He walks away from them.

"Will you two be going home after the funerals?" The Winchesters look at Kyle and then at each other.

"No, Kyle. We still have work to do. Right, Dean?"

"Right, Sam. You're welcome to come with us if you want, Kyle."

"I would like that. I would like that very much." Kyle takes Dean's hand as she and the Winchesters walk back toward the town.


End file.
